To Never be Alone
by KatPhine
Summary: Ichigo at the age of 18,had left Kurakara after the the Winter War had been dealt with and losing his powers wasn't the only thing he lost. His friends no longer talked to him and his family didnt help but made it worse. feeling worn out and cracked beyond repair he left once he graduated and moved to the U.S where he has been ever since. Now 20, his past begins to unravel quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Bleach Or Any Of Its' Characters Created By Tite Kubo**

This is my first time creating a fanfic and this is just something I thought up.

Please read and review. Thank You

To Never be Alone

**Chapter One **

Lets just say that losing my powers was something that upset me at some level, but I knew that my friends and family were going to be there for me.

You don't know how wrong I was.

A month after the Winter War was not easy. I tried my best to at least lead a normal life. At first I was quiet because of the loss, but it got worse, my friends had started to treat me with pity and fragility like I was a piece of glass, whenever the "Other Worlds" was spoken it was taboo to say anything in front of me. A week into my loss I confess, I was giving them hints that it was okay to talk about it in front of me I really would have liked to know how it was going in soul society after I defeated Aizen and if everyone there was fine, what hurt though is when they left to go fight a hollow because not only did they come back after, but the looks of pity became worse and they ended up avoiding me at any cost.

At the end of the month I knew that I no longer considered them friends, with that group consisting of Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue, and even though he never admitted it Ishida, why do I say this, its because after I gave up on asking about anything soul society related they still would not talk to me they still held on to that pity even if they had not meant to show it I saw it in their eyes, voice, and body language. all of this led me to believe that they no longer cared and had ended our friendship. I didn't even need to consider meeting anyone from soul society because of the way they had treated me as. So friend-wise, I was alone.

One-Fourth of me was gone due to the loss of my powers.

One-Fourth of me was gone to the loss of my friends.

Half of me was gone, most likely to never resurface.

My family could have been said the same thing during the first month. I saw that they had tried to at least for my sake to treat me like everything was normal before all this war nonsense had happened, but with the way my "friends"at the time, my normal life with my family, things fell apart rapidly. I found out that my father and Karin would go to Urahara's shop after work and soccer practice I knew what they were doing, most likely hanging out with my friends maybe even Renji and Rukia was there, I also believe that Karin was training to become a soul reaper and maybe she wanted to protect me in return but it still hurt that they couldn't confide in me about any of this. The only person I really was able to talk to was Yuzu because she was like me but without the loss, she was there for me to talk to sure I never told her what was going on and how I felt but she at least talked to me treating me like how an older brother should be treated. now living around my family made me feel like such a nuisance. I began to stay clear from my family, I ate meals alone with the occasional Yuzu for company, Even if it was not for meals. All I did was stay in my room even maintained a job online doing whatever possible to raise money. Now by family, I was alone.

One-Fourth of me was gone due to the loss of my powers.

One-Fourth of me was gone to the loss of my friends.

One-Fourth of me was gone from the loss of my family.

Three-Fourths of me was gone, never to resurface.

For two years I lived an empty life. I graduated almost at the top of my class (Ishida being first) since I had all the time in the world I had focused more on my studies. My decision on my graduation night was to leave right after, so before the ceremony I had packed lightly a few pair of clothes, money, important documents, my plane ticket, and my passport. To leave without any word would in my opinion be soft, in my mind I think they had earned a right to know why I left and maybe I was a little sarcastic and rude in my letter but I think they deserved it.

" To Whom it May Actually Concern,

If you are reading this it means that by now I would be gone hopefully on my flight out of here. I expected at first that everyone would tread lightly about anything related to soul society but what I didn't expect was for that sensitivity on the subject to last so long. I felt abandoned by everyone, I knew what I was getting into when I lost my powers but I didn't know I was going to lose my friends and family. I feel worn out by everything, you treated me like glass but after awhile glass gets worn over time until it's too much for it to take and breaks. DO YOU SEE WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS, I AM WORN OUT, I FEEL LIKE I AM CRACKING WITH NO WAY BACK, you only have whats left of me to think of. So yes I left, there's no point in staying around when no one acknowledges you. The only person to notice me was Yuzu ( Yuzu, please do not blame yourself none of this was your fault, please be strong for me). Don't bother looking for me, I don't want to be found, I'd prefer it that way. Maybe you will hear from me, maybe you won't. No promises

Truly Fucking Yours,

Ichigo Kurosaki"

I left that note on my bed before leaving for the ceremony, I do hope that they actually look in my room, most likely it was Yuzu who found the note. I hope that she finds the note I left for her explaining a little and given her my number so if she wanted to talk to me she could contact me and even though I left I still cared for everyone, so hopefully she would inform me about them from time to time.

As you have guessed my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, it has been two years since I left, I know 20 years old and I still haven't fixed myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

Please read and review

Enjoy

To Never be Alone

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock stating that I need to get up and ready for work. Turning to turn it off deciding that it was better to get up before I decided to stay in bed I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. My apartment consisted of my bedroom with a small bathroom with its basic shower and toilet, my room was connected by a door to the kitchen which is joined with my living room, I owned only what I needed, which was a bed, a small couch, a few end tables, and a kitchen table with a cheap wood chair.

I walked into my kitchen grabbing a bowl for my cereal and orange juice I quickly put my breakfast together and sat down. While I ate my phone went off due to a message being received, finding that it was a text from Yuzu, I opened the message and read it to see what she wanted.

Y: Good morning Ichi-nii,

I: Hello Yuzu. How are you?

I got up to clean my dishes before I got too lazy to clean them. It took Yuzu a month to contact me, I knew she was upset with me on leaving, I explained why I felt like leaving was for the best and had asked her to keep that information and that she is able to contact me to herself, if she needed me she would call and I was glad that she agreed with my reasoning for leaving and that she would keep this to herself. Walking back to my room to get dressed appropriately for the day I heard my phone go off and opened the message.

Y: I'm doing fine just trying to finish some homework and proofread my essay before turning it in tomorrow. I wanna know whats been going on with you. Are you enjoying being in America? Are you making any friends?

I knew this was coming, every month shes asks me if I make any attempt at befriending anyone here besides the two at my work. Before it became a problem I decided to reply to her repeatedly asked questions.

I: Yuzu I am doing fine. I had a day off yesterday so you should know I stayed in bed. yes I enjoy being here even though there is stuff I don't agree with, but hey, I can't complain about it. No I haven't made a new friends I don't see the point of going out there to find people to be friends with.

Quickly typing all that in I put my phone on vibrate and left to work. Now I know you are all wondering where do I work there's a story to tell that leads up to getting it. I was walking around town trying to find a place to work at and as I walked past a coffee house I noticed that there was a man holding a gun to the cashiers head, me being me, I decided to intervene before it got out of hand and apprehended the guy and had asked the lady to call the authorities. Basically I got the job by having a conversation with the lady while waiting to give my information and statement for the police, which ended up being the store owner, I had explained my jobless situation to her and she hired me to be cashier for her coffee house and bartender at night when she ran the bar. Now I know what your thinking, I am 20 years old not old enough to even drink it here, but I obtained my licence to serve alcohol after she hired me so I could be bartender. To be honest, I laughed at the name of the shop "The Lazy House" it's a downright easy name and one that fits with a shop that serves coffee during the day and alcohol at night. she introduced herself as Elaine Sequoia, a lady who I wouldn't believe ran her own business was 35 and not married, when I began working there she was nice and I got to know her better and I guess I could say that I had trusted her enough to consider her a friend. Steven Hardford was an employee that worked there before me who I guesses right at the start was shy towards new people. It took him awhile to work up the courage to talk to me since that day when I apprehended the guy with the gun and I don't blame him, if I was in his position and watched as a total stranger barge in and take him down in a matter of seconds, I would be scared too. He too I considered a friend. It was fairly simple learning what was needed of me to be able to work this job as both cashier and bartender and since I had so much excessive free time on my hands I worked longer hours.

Before I stepped through the door I felt my phone vibrate and made a quick decision on answering it before I got to work and having to deal will Elaine blaming me for being on my phone at work all the time.

Y: It's good that you are doing fine Ichi-nii but you shouldn't be staying in bed all the time or even cooped up in your apartment. I worry about you all the time and I just want you to be happy and be surrounded by friends who will be there for you, not avoiding people and being alone all the time. I know I can't change your mind but please think about it. Love you and have a good day at work.

It took me a minute to comprehend on what my sister was relaying to me and it made me feel horrible that what I was doing to myself was hurting her, I know she wants me to be happy but I can't see myself as being able to find it or even acknowledge it. Not knowing what to do I quickly typed in "love you too, bye." sending it I turned of my phone and left my apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

*I realize that I didn't give a description on what Elaine and Steven look like in chapter 2*

**Elaine**: 37 Years old, 5'3" tall, dark brown medium length hair, hazel colored eyes, and lightly tanned.

**Steven: **21 Years old, black hair (I can't imagine a hair style for him yet), 6'1" tall, deep brown eyes, and pale skinned

*also in chapter 2 it says that Elaine was 35 but her correct age is 37 since Ichigo has been there for 2 years*

please read and review

Enjoy

Chapter 3

Walking through the doors I was greeted by Steven like usual, he knows that I keep my conversations nice and short since both of us like to be quiet. What I wasn't ready for was for Elaine to immediately take notice that I had arrived and stalked towards to where I was standing, which was in front of the store, with a furious expression she stopped right in front of me.

"Ichigo, why is it that everyday you come in late." she yelled while gathering a few of the customers attention towards us. I couldn't help but take a look towards Steven, hoping that he would help me out of this situation, but to my dismay he decided that instead of getting himself involved with this he left to go into the back which I knew he would stay there until this was over. glancing a quick look at everyone looking at their curious faces, I finally looked at Elaine and found that she truly was furious with me. Before she could get in another word I quickly responded

"I don't understand why you get so worked up over me being a few minutes late everyday, I literally live down the street, it's not the end of the world." I said quietly trying not to gain anymore attention that we already have. Hoping that she takes the end of my response as a joke and just drop it but it looked like I haven't diverted her anger at all. I can see that she really wanted to explode and I was surprised that she was able to keep herself together but she immediately responded to my joke. "I complain because I care for you Ichigo." she yelled out loud gathering every customer that had walked in or was already here, even gathering the two employees that work in the back to watch and listen to our conversation. It doesn't really surprise most of the customers that she is yelling at me about being late because this happens everyday but looking around, I can tell everyone was surprised to her outburst, so was I but mostly scared.

Noticing that she wasn't finished I looked at her to show her that I was paying attention. She began again "you are 20 years old, you live alone which at that age you should still be living with your family, you never take any time off and if you do it's when I force you to and when you do take the day off you stay home alone in bed, and lastly you never take anytime to make any friends beside Steven and me." Yelling at the top of her lungs, I can see that she really had tried to calm herself down, looking away I glanced at everyone and could tell they were disappointed in me for trying to treat this as a joke and not as serious as Elaine was portraying. In the two years that I have been here I have never really had told them why I left Japan, it does make me feel horrible that I keep this from them but I fear that what happened in Japan would happen here and I can't take that chance, from what I can gather from this I began to fear that this upcoming conversation was coming sooner than I realized.

It felt like hours that we stood there facing each-other, I wasn't ready to give up on my last remaining weak hold on this subject and I could tell neither was Elaine, but it was harder to find a way to retort anything back to her without upsetting her more. after a few minutes I gave up on trying to find a way to elude this conversations so I did the next best thing.

"Look I know that you care for my well-being but I haven't told you why I left my hometown, I will not say anything now during the day since we are at work and should start soon because of the customers, when a time and place is available where we can discuss this subject privately, then you can ask anything you want." I said quietly hoping that she would understand my need for this to be over with and discuss later. I was glad that none of the customers or other employees had heard what I had said but that was blown when Elaine decided to loudly agree with my proposal.

"Alright Ichigo, I will drop it for now since you are right and we need to get to work, but the bar isn't open tonight which I do not need to explain why, so we can have our little chat tonight after the Coffee house closes." she said out loud giving hints to the customers and employees that tonight the bar was closed for this particular discussion.

As she turned around she put her hand on my shoulder then left to go to her office, probably to inform the night shifts not to come in. I quickly got myself composed before heading to the back and clocking in to start my day and praying that the upcoming conversation wasn't going to interrupt my daily routine.

I was glad that the customers understood that the need to stay away from Elaine and me or maybe it was out of fear of a blow out that they just wanted to avoid at all costs, they knew what I was capable and I knew what Elaine was capable of since no one goes against her, it just felt like today just wasn't my day now that I have to tell my boss everything, well almost everything since she may not know about spirits and stuff like that. I had worked completely in a daze and had then notice that it was nearing five o'clock, our normal closing time for the coffee shop and opening of the bar, but tonight it's closed and for one reason. It was about me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

_*I don't know if I will be doing daily updates with this due to my college finals being next week but hopefully I will be able to update afterwards with plenty more*_

I haven't decided on where exactly he is in the U.S.

I have thought on what to do with how this will go. I either thought about returning his powers, have him go back to Kurakara, or maybe both. Who knows.

**Please read and review, thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

I watched as the remaining customers left and locked the front door, I waved goodbye through the window as I saw the my coworkers walking away towards their home, I headed to the back to lock the door in the back and obviously Elaine could not wait any longer and pulled me away before I could reach the door. She pulled me towards the bar and forcefully sat me on a stool while she went behind the count and took two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka out. Normally she wouldn't even think about giving a minor any privilege of drinking alcohol but I guess she was thinking that it was needed for this conversation which I was thankful for because it might help me a little.

Pouring herself and me a shot of vodka , started our conversation. "So, I don't know about you I am quite anxious to hear what you have to say, I will ask this and by now you should know that this question will lead to others, so let's begin." giving a few moments before asking "Why did you leave Japan?"

I sat there promptly for a few minutes figuring how to start this. grabbing my shot I downed it within a second, sighing I started "I never really imagined me having this conversation, especially this way, trust me I was going to tell you but only until I felt more comfortable with the idea." I admitted. "I guess it is time that I spill it to at least you."

"You already know about my mother is no longer alive and that I have an idiotic father and my twin sisters."

"Yes" she said eyeing me on where this is going. "You told me she died when you were nine, still too young to decide to move away from home."

"Yes she died when I was nine, but she didn't die from a disease or any of the sort, she was killed because of my idiotic way of wanting to protect people." I stopped to get myself under control and calm done before explaining more in detail which I knew Elaine wanted to know in more detail. I grabbed the bottle of vodka and poured another shot for myself and Elaine. "we were walking home from my karate class, it was raining that day and we were walking next to the channel, while we were talking about my lesson I had spotted a girl standing on the rail next to the flooding channel."

"I thought she was going to jump in, so I let go of my mothers hand and began to run towards to girl, things happened so fast and it's hard to remember what really happened because I woke up underneath my mother who was bleeding and lifeless." I stopped suddenly to catch my breath. as I tried to gather myself I grabbed my shot glass and drank the vodka and quickly refilled it to take another shot, I wanted to feel oblivious to the world because of remembering her death.

Putting my head in my hands I took a deep breath and continued "Before she died, our family basically revolved around her, we loved her so much." I admitted

"I was always happy when she was around me, I didn't care about anything but her, if I was hurt but was around her I would always be cheered up because she was just there." I said giving it a moment for Elaine to comprehend everything. "After she died, our family had lost its' heart, my father had to raise us alone and my sisters barely got to know her since they were little and I lost what made me happy the most."

"I blamed myself for her death, so I threw away anything that would make me happy because I felt like I deserved it for taking her away." I stated while pouring myself and shot. I looked at Elaine to see what she was thinking, to see what her expression was and I was ready to see pity, but I didn't see any pity, Just sympathy.

"Is that why you always scowl, never smile, or never do anything to make yourself happy?" She asked in a curious tone and as she went for her own shot glass.

'"In a way yes that is why you see me as who I am today, I was always attacked mentally and physically because of the color of my hair." I said confusingly because I was still confused on why they picked that trait to make fun of me.

"well that's a stupid reason to pick on someone, just because of the color of your hair." she expressed her opinion.

"I can agree with you there, It might of been because they thought I was trying to be a thug, with my short temper and all." I tried to guess on why they did it. "Plus, orange hair is really unseen in Japan and they thought I dyed my hair and thought I was looking for attention, but it's natural."

"Before you even ask, I never changed it because my mother loved the color of my hair, so I kept it like that." I explained knowing that she was going to ask if I thought of dying my hair.

What I wasn't ready for was her next question. "I don't believe that your hair was the cause of you leaving, so please continue!" She said but looked really puzzled.

"Well contrary to belief, I had friends that I trusted, they were people who I found the most to rely on." I said remembering all the good times that I had with them which made me sad because it could never be the same. "They knew what happened with my mother and they had my back when things got to hard because of the fights that I always found myself in and I always protected them in return."

I picked up my shot and drank to ready myself for the next part. "If they were so trusted, why do you have a problem with making friends here? she asked ignoring me when I poured myself another shot of vodka and drinking it. I wonder if she knew that it has already been an hour since we started this conversation but I guess she's too into learning my past then paying attention to the time.

"Well it's rather difficult to explain without giving out too much information but I will try my best to relay the answer to your foreboding question." I half-teased at the end probably due to the shots of vodka in my system that I am beginning to lighten up. I cut her off before she could say anything

"Let's just say that things happened that even affected the safety of the town, and no it wasn't gang related, my group of friends were drawn into it and I made new friends in the other group." I lightly explained the situation to her hoping that she would understand that some stuff just needs to be kept secret. "I was 16 when all of this happened and at the end I had helped take the guy down, no I didn't kill him, just fought him until we could properly detain him completely."

"After everything, I was having trouble dealing with what happened and I understood why my friends at first stayed away from me but the looks of self pity wouldn't go away after a month." I said building up my frustration against them because of the pain they couldn't help ease. "I knew they kept in touch with the other group, which hrt because I was ignored if I asked them how they were doing, ut after awhile of not asking them they still ignored me." I explained. I took a moment to look at Elaine who I thought would show pity but instead was showing anger and I hope it wasn't toward me. "That was only the beginning of it, they continued to do that for two years, so after a few months of being ignored I no longer considered them to be my friends that I had put so must trust in." Without even any delay Elaine responded.

"Well that explains why you are so reluctant on meeting new people and making any friends." She exclaimed angrily as she grabbed the bottle of vodka an poured her self a shot and drank it. I watched her and hoping that she soon realizes that she is yelling in anger.

"Yeah...like I said, I was given no information on them which made me feel used because the other group just dropped me like that." I explained while turning my head to look out the window of few feet away from me. " My family knew what happened as well but they at least tried to bring normality back into my life, it changed when I realized the my father and my sister Karin would be with my old friends and the other group and they begun to ignore me too, so I stayed away from them, only Yuzu was the one to continue to treat me the way I wanted to be treated, and still that continued for two years." I was beginning to yell because of my pent up frustration. I decided to try and calm myself down by getting up and looking out the window and how ironic that it had started to rain.

"So I left Japan, trying to get away from them, there was nothing there for me anyway but pain." I quietly said and I knew Elaine heard me because she got up at the same time and was standing right behind me and had put her hand on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own bleach or any of its characters**

_*I know... I haven't written in almost week but my finals are done so hopefully I can upload daily again :P*_

_-KatPhine_

There will be back stories on a few of the OC and there is a new one that will be introduced... when it will be added depends on where I am at. (You will understand in chapter 5 why the OC's have back stories)

**Please read and review, Thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

We stood there for how long, I do not know but it could have felt like ages, to be honest it was only that we had stood there for 20 minutes and I was grateful that Elaine was giving me time get my head around from the events that happened then and just happened now. A cough is what got me out of keeping silent about it.

"Cough" she started while maneuvering herself to stand in front of me and try to truly gain my attention from the window. "I am confused a little bit... Didn't you tell me that you keep in contact with your family?" I can feel that she is truly trying to be level-headed in this situation but I can feel the anger just rolling her. I decided to walk towards the bar where we were sitting during my explanation, grabbing the bottle of vodka which wasn't much left in it, I decided before things got out of hand and put it away. Quickly returning to see why Elaine had not followed me back to the bar, I saw that she was really trying hard not to explode, deciding that it was at the best interest to grab her hand and pull her towards her seat at the bar and sat her down and I sat in my seat immediately after. Delaying the inevitable wasn't going to make things any less easier and decided to tell her the truth.

"I may have stretched the truth on that." I paused before continuing while looking down at my hands. "The only person who really knows that I am here is my sister, Yuzu, I left a very rude yet sarcastic note for the others but I had written a different one for her and left it in her diary which I knew she writes in everyday." I finally looked up to gauge her reaction to my confession on the topic that only one person knows where I am. What I saw confused me entirely because what I saw was a game of tug-o-war between being relieved and anger.

Before I could ask what she was so blatantly wanted to say. "I don't know if I should feel relieved that you at least keep in contact with your sister, you don't need to tell me because I know you and probably asked what those others are doing, or should I be angry at them for everything they put you through." she finally exploded while banging her fist on the counter top to release her frustration on something that would be really hard to break. I guess that anger had won out over relief during the game of tug-o-war but what got me was out of her anger she stood up and immediately stodd me up and hugged me which to me felt like a death hug.

After a few minutes in this hug that anyone could see was a death hug she finally released me but had kept her hands on my shoulders to make sure that I didn't turn away from her. "I can understand where you are coming from Ichigo, I can see why you left is because they were causing you pain, but why do you think that you don't need friends or anyone to rely on here?" She asked while looking deeply into my eyes to try and see the real me behind the mask.

"Because if I do try and make friends, I don't want to explain to them everything and I don't want to try and deal with anymore pity or need of being seen as fragile, so I keep myself from getting too close to people." I finally gave up on trying to hold in the tears that I was trying so hard to keep in and I tried to look away from Elaine, to show her that I truly was crying, which hasn't happened since my mothers death. Before I could look away though, Elaine had grabbed my chin and had looked at me before coming forward and hugged me again. I found that instead of being in another death hug this one was more gentle like I was receiving a feeling of understanding, which threw me off because I was expecting her to show me pity and need to be treated carefully.

"It's okay to cry, which I believe is something that you haven't done in so long but I will explain this to you Ichigo." she paused, while still hugging me she quietly began again. "I will not pitty you or treat you like you are fragile, I will treat you like I always have since the first day we met." she finally pulled away from the hug and sat down like she was exhausted and to be honest so was I and sat down at the same time.

"I also promise to keep this to myself until you are ready to tell others but I want you to promise me something in return." She said in a serious tone.

"And what is it that you want me to promise?" I asked in return to her question.

"You must promise me that you will at one point tell someone else, even if it's steven, and promise that you will try and make friends here." She demanded of me and I believed what she was asking was fair but was going to be challenging. I looked at her and saw that she would not let me go. Taking a deep breath "I guess I can agree with those terms." I said while sighing deeply.

"Good." she paused before looking up at me.

"There is something that I must tell you and I don't want you to be upset with me." she stated and gave me a minute to prepare myself to what she has to say. "most of the people who work here all had problems, don't you dare think that I hired you out of pity, I hired you because you needed something to keep yourself occupied." she quickly said before I could accuse her.

"Was it really that easy to see that I was hurting?" I asked while giving her a chance to explain more to me.

"Yes it was, I saw you walk by my shop everyday looking like you were lost." she responded while I looked at her and could see she was holding in tears. "and when you finally walked in to stop that robber, I had already decided that if you were to come in I would hire you because I do not like seeing people as young as you, look so defeated." finally letting go of her control and let the tears escape and role down her cheeks. I sat there thinking that I should be mad at her but I found that I wasn't, I was happy that someone finally noticed me, held no pity, helped me, and treated me like I want to be treated; as a normal person.

"I guess I can't be angry at you, if you cared so much about me before you even met me." I admitted while giving her a small smile to show her that I would not hold anything against her.

"So I wasn't the only one you took in that had problems?" I asked shyly.

"No." she answered in return looking a little relieved that I was not angry with her.

"Everyone who works during the day, I took in because of their background." she said while contemplating on how much information she could give me without invading the others privacy. "I will not tell their stories to you, it is up to them if they feel comfortable telling you, it's the two who only work in the back, Steven, and you."

"Why is it that I work both day and night shift while I never see the other work nights?" I asked while being extremely confused.

"Well it's because of two reasons to why I allow you to work the night shifts at the bar." While sighing and trying to carefully word this without hurting me. "One, is because that since you are underage, I would believe that you would be responsible and not drink."

"Two, is because I saw that you weren't going to be an idiot and drown yourself in alcohol to escape your pain." she explained as thoughtfully as she could.

I could see that she was really trying hard not to hurt my feelings about her assumptions, and I really wasn't, I felt proud that she could trust me so much with being responsible and not drinking unless given permission from her. "I can agree with why you would assume that about me because in all honesty I would never drink to block out the pain and only would drink if I was given permission from you." I happily told her and hopefully gave a reason to lose some of the tension that I could plainly see that she was having.

"Is that all you wanted to know or was there anything else that you want to ask further?" I asked her because I could see that she was starting to tire and so was I.

"Yes." She said while getting up and began to clean up our mess. "I want your sisters number so I can get into contact with her."

I decided to not go and ask her why she would need it because I would have lost the battle. So I grabbed a napkin and pen from behind the counter and wrote down Yuzu's number for Elaine.

"I don't think that is all I could think of to ask what was going on with you, so you can head home and get a good nights rest." she said while walking me towards the front door and see me off.

"Alright." I said turning around before opening the door. "Thank you for understanding Elaine, I will try and do what you have asked of me, even if it takes me a little bit to get comfortable with it ... And I will try and be on time tomorrow." I laughed at the end because I was able to make Elaine laugh at the fact that I will always come in late.

I turned to leave and waved goodbye to Elaine while she locked up. Slowly walking towards my apartment because I was trying to be careful due to having a few or more shots of vodka in my system but I was able to think to myself

_"how did I think it was going to hurt me if I had told someone here about my past."_


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

Yuzu and Karin are I believe four years younger than Ichigo so him being 20 makes them 16 and I decided on that all of this is happening in the summer.

**Please read and review, Thank you**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 6**

The moment I got home from my work was uneventful because I had immediately crashed on the couch, not caring that I was still in my work clothes or even care about the oncoming headache I was going to receive in the morning, I just simply did not have a care in the world right there. The only thing that I had not realized is that I had fallen asleep right away, which before I told Elaine my story, it always took me at least two hours to sleep because I always thought about my past and what could have been if I had avoided using the final getsuga.

I was woken up by a stream of light going through one of the blinds, that I am just plainly too lazy to fix, immediately deciding that a hangover and sunlight do not mix so well and had tried to block out the light by turning over on my couch and closing my eyes and thought to myself.

"If this is what it feels like to be hungover, then I am definitely going to limit how much I drink because obviously it was too much for my first time." deciding on making it to the kitchen to grab myself some aspirin I got a quick glance at the time and saw that I had slept in way past morning. "CRAP... I am never going to drink that much again if it knocks me out that long." I yelled scrambling to get ready for work. As I left the kitchen to grab my phone to make a call to Elaine to tell her that I was sorry for not coming in on time and that I was heading there now, I got a message from her.

E: Ichigo. I completely forgot to tell you to take the day off and just show up for the night shift for tonight because I am guessing you are sleeping in right now. If you are reading this, I guess it means you have a hangover, Which I advise drinking water and taking aspirin."

I don't even know if I should be pissed of or laugh at this because this is something I would imagine Elaine doing this. Taking a few minutes to rest because of the pounding in my head, I write a reply back to her.

I: I think I would have forgotten if you told me I had the day shift off, so thanks for telling me, even though I have already given myself a heart attack trying to get ready for work. don't worry I already took aspirin and I will see you tonight hopefully without the headache.

I clicked the send button and decided that a warm shower would help reduce my headache. While standing in the shower I contemplated what I was going to do for three hours since I am working tonight, maybe I could Skype Yuzu since I haven't had the time to do that in a while, yeah that is exactly what I was going to do. I got out of the shower and randomly grabbed something that was clean from my dresser and put them on. Heading to the living room I grabbed my laptop and turned it on,while that was happening I glanced at my phone and saw I got a message from Elaine and opened my phone and it read.

E: God Ichigo, even in your hangover state you can find yourself able to be sarcastic and joke about it and I find it hilarious that you thought about how much trouble you would have been in if you showed up late but, no worries, just be here tonight since I don't have anyone else tonight to be at the bar tonight. Talk to you later.

Sometimes I like to think that nothing would ever get to her and I know she had just as much as me last night and I can't fathom how she could function with a hangover. Without giving it a second thought I sent a reply back quickly to her and returned my attention back to my laptop. Opening up my Skype account I quickly look up if Yuzu is available since we had agreed that if she had turned on the available button she was home alone, if the do not disturb was on it meant Karin or my father was around, what I saw was that she was available I clicked on the call button. Giving it a few seconds to connect together since I saw that she immediately answered, since we live in two different countries it takes a while for it to connect, when her face popped up I decided to give her a tiny smile before saying hello to her.

"Hello Yuzu, I got the day shift off today so I decided to skype you." I said to her and I could see that she was really happy that I called instead of texted her.

"Ichi-nii it's been a while since I have seen your face since all we do is text." She said excitedly to me and quickly plugged in ear phones and put one in her ear so that she could only hear me and as well as listen if Karin or my father return home. "I have to ask though if you are alright, it looks like you have a headache and could use some sleep?" she asked worriedly

"ahhhh... your not gonna like this." I confessed to her while seeing that she was beginning to suspect that I had done this to myself, which in a way, I had done this to myself. "I may have had a few or more shots of vodka last night." as I sat back and brought my hands to my face and laid my head back on the couch. I was giving her time to respond back because I knew she was angry at me.

"You are right that I don't like that you decided to drink.. you are only 20 years old Ichigo, what were you thinking." she said sternly at me in a tone that she always used towards me if I refused to stay home if I were sick or if I was being too stubborn for my own good. I didn't want her mad at me because I hate it when she is, it just makes me feel more guilty on being away for so long.

"I was drinking because Elaine got fed up with me for being late again yesterday at work and we got into an argument which led to her keeping me back last night and had asked me why I left home." I said while feeling a little guilty for getting carried away with the drinking.

I could see that Yuzu was happy, but I was confuse on why she was happy since she was just angry a second ago because I drank.

"I know I should be really angry with you for drinking but I guess it had to do with telling your boss about what happened before you left." She said quickly to clear up the confusion which apparently I was showing her over the webcam. "I am happy that she got you to tell someone even if it was just her, it's time to start talking about it Ichi-nii, it's not healthy hanging on to stuff like that and I am glad that you finally did." what I saw made me sigh in relief because it made me feel happy that I was doing something right and not upsetting the people around me with my well known attitude.

"I am glad you are not angry at me Yuzu and trust me on this I will not be making alcohol a daily thing for me because I am honestly dealing with the consequences right now." I said to her while resting my head on my hands.

Our conversation on the topic was dropped since I didn't want to go too far into detail with her just yet but we had started on light conversations. I asked how her summer classes that she took were going and asked briefly how Karin and dad was doing. I was glad that she was exceeding in her nursing class that she took since she decided she wanted to be in the medical career when she graduates and she explained how Karin is with her soccer and probable spiritual duties and how dad is his usual way with them. What bothers me, though I never bring it up, is that she never tells me if they say anything about me and I guess i am just to nervous to see if they might actually care about me. these little topics lasted an hour and a half and she had to get ready to attend her classes and get supper done for Karin and dad, since her classes go into the night, but before I was going to disconnect she caught my attention before I did.

"Ichigo." she paused for a little bit. "I was wondering if you were thinking on coming home to visit moms grave this time?" She asked hesitantly. I looked at her on the screen and contemplated if I should say no or tell her that I would think on it but before I could she immediately acted before my response.

"I know that you don't want anyone to see that you returned except me but you don't have to be there for the picnic, maybe you could be there early before we show up... and I could meet up with you later in the day and hang out, plus you don't have to stay here for long, just a few days because I really want to see you and I think you need to visit moms grave since I know you get upset for not being there." She said quickly and I was surprised that what I saw was a little surprising because I haven't seen her tear up in a long time and I felt like I need to tell her yes but I was conflicted because there was the chance of running into the people that I know. I sighed while giving my keyboard my attention because I didn't want Yuzu to see what my feelings were showing but I quickly glanced up through my hair and I could see that I was hurting her from not looking at her. Finally gathering my courage I looked at her and told her what I hope would be the answer we both were looking for.

"I am not going to give an answer right now Yuzu but I am going to have to think on this and I will keep in touch with you and tell you what my decision is on this." I said to her while giving her a smile. I looked at the time and saw that I needed to start getting ready for work so I decided to say goodbye to her.

"I have to start getting ready for work and you have to get ready for your class, I will talk to you later and I will give some serious thought on coming home to visit you and out mothers grave." I said and waited for her to respond.

"Alright Ichi-nii just promise you will think on it and be careful tonight working at the bar and try not to get into any fights... Okay, Bye and I love you Ichi-nii." She said before disconnecting me. I sat there for a few minutes thinking on what just went down with Yuzu and me and I laughed to myself because if anyone could get me to feel like that I need to seriously think on my life that it would be Yuzu who could do it. I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of water and to take aspirin since I wanted to avoid having my headache return while I was working.

It was a half an hour before it turned five and I was already dressed in appropriate clothes so that I could run the bar tonight. Quickly dashing out of my apartment and locking the door I immediately felt that something wasn't right and I was worried that something happened at work while I was gone, so I sped off towards the Lazy house and I could see that my assumptions were right, something happened which led the place to be engulfed in flames and half the building destroyed.

I ran faster towards the burning building and I hoped that everyone was able to get out safely. As I looked around I was relieved that I saw that everyone who I worked with was able to make it out before it was too late, I decided to run over to them and ask Elaine what happened and as I got closer she saw me and ran up to me and hugged me. Elaine is a person who is gentle and kind but would never run up to someone and hug them immediately. Before she could say anything I pulled away from her but kept my hands on her shoulder.

"Elaine... what the hell happened here and did anyone get hurt?" I asked her while looking at her to see if she had any injuries but she only had a few scrapes.

"Ichigo, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said while looking towards her store clearly upset about it. what concerned me is why would she think that I wouldn't believe her and I was angry because it felt like she was keeping something from me so I grabbed her chin and turned her head to face me and said to her angrily.

"Try me."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

_*I am going to try and at least upload two chapters a week. I have been helping my grandmother clean her house and I can't seem to think on how to go with this story, but I will not give up.*_

_-KatPhine_

**Please read and review, thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

Elaine and I stood there for a few minutes. She was trying to look anywhere else but me and I would not let her and continued to hold her chin and stare at her. After realizing that I wasn't going to release her she finally pushed me away gently, I know she wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I still couldn't see why she had to keep silent on this. putting my hand on her shoulder I wanted her to at least give me a small answer.

"At least tell me if anyone got hurt?" I paused before I said to comfort her. "And if this is something that you don't want to say in public I can take you to my place to discuss this...plus, from what I see, you are going to need someplace to stay since your home is on fire at the moment."

"You're not going to drop this even if I ignore you, aren't you?" She said turning around to face me but kept her head down. "And no, no one got hurt, thank god."

"I guess I will take your offer on talking to you at your place because you are right, this is something that I will say away from public ears." she said. I looked at her to try and see how something like this could keep her so secretive and maybe I was being a little paranoid but I had a feeling it was something on a spiritual level. "Okay, did you already deal with the firemen and police because we could head over to my place so you could at least relax for a little bit after this?" I asked her hoping that I could get her away from the place she called home, a place where she believed people could relax and be themselves there.

"Yes, I have already dealt with them, all that's left is for them to put out the fire, but I can already see nothing will be salvaged from it, let me go tell the police to where I will be so they can get a hold of me." she said while looking for a police officer to come in sight.

"Alright just come get me when you are ready, I am going to go talk to Steven and see if he is okay." I said while turning in the direction to where the group was. What I noticed when I started walking towards them was a women standing at the corner hiding herself from anyone seeing her. I was confused on why she would be hding but decided to put it away for later and I found myself in front of the group. I pulled Steven from the group since I still did not feel comfortable towards the other two and they in return did not care that I had pulled Steven away from them.

"Steven, I wanted to know if you are okay, you didn't get hurt did you?" I asked him with concern.

"No, we all got out before it got out of control and I think it was only Elaine who got a few scratches but that's it." He told me.

"That's good, I just hope we can get it rebuilt before we all have to look for new jobs." I said with a small huff that was suppose to be a tiny laugh but didn't quite sound like it. we stood there for another minute but I could see that Steven was having some difficulty on trying to say something so I decided to help speed up his thinking process.

"You look like you need to ask me something, what is it that you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Well...uhmm.. I wanted to know why you had to talk to Elaine last night and only just her?" He asked shyly and looked like he was going to be yelled at for even asking.

"I really don't want to go over it right now, it's still a little hard handling that I told her, but when I am ready to talk I will tell you." I said to him and gave him a clap on the shoulder to tell him that I am not hurt about him asking and that he won't be in trouble.

I noticed that Elaine was finished speaking with the police officer so I said my goodbye to Steven and told him again that I would tell him when I was ready. I quickly strolled to Elaine and grabbed her attention and told her that when she was finished we could leave but what I didn't want to tell her at this moment about the women hiding at the corner. While we were walking I couldn't help feel that we were being watched and I turned my head slightly so that if we were indeed being followed they wouldn't notice me turning my head and what I saw surprised me because it was the same women who was hiding around the corner when we were at the burning building. Feeling a little puzzled and worried I tried to hurry Elaine to my apartment quicker so we could escape from prying ears since this lady was following us.

Once we got to my apartment I had unlocked the door and pushed Elaine through the door and shut it quickly, locking it, and closing the blinds because I didn't want to find some random women peering through my window. I told Elaine to make herself comfortable and sit down in the living while I decided on making some tea to help Elaine calm down, plus I figured alcohol would make it worse for her instead of helping. Bring her cup to her I went to my room to grab a spare pillow and blanket for myself since I find it rude to have her sleep on the couch, so I was willing to part ways with my bed and give it to her.

"I hope you don't mind drinking chamomile tea, I find it to help me calm down a little, and I will be sleeping on the couch while you are staying here so don't try to talk me out of sleeping on the couch." saying while sitting down and grabbing my own cup of tea and taking a sip. Giving her at least a half an hour to relax before I got to the subject of what happened today. "Since we are alone and away from public, will you tell me now what happened today?"

"I really don't expect you to understand because no one has but the people who I told and actually believe me." she said. "Do you believe that there could be an afterlife Ichigo?"

I immediately turned around to face her because I can't believe what I was hearing, that Elaine is spiritually aware, and that my assumptions on this might be correct. "Can you see ghosts?" I asked because I need to know if it was true.

"Yes... I have been able to see them for awhile, not always, but enough for me to not be scared of them anymore. How do you know about this?" She told me with a sliver of surprise in her tone. "When I was telling you yesterday, that I said there was something that happened that I couldn't really tell... Well, it was because it was spiritual problem and that ever since I was little I could see them." I told her, confessing to her the missing parts of the story even though I still haven't told her what really happened with my mother, I was more concerned on what happened today.

"I guess then that our discussion earlier wasn't over because after I am done telling you what happened you are going to give me the missing blanks from yesterday." She scolded me and I don't blame her. "Everything was going fine today, only a few new people walked in and stayed, but when it was nearing the time to close, I saw this thing, that I have never seen before, burst through the front of the building and tried to attack people who were sitting in the corner but what I saw surprised me because instantly the place was on fire and I had press the emergency button to alarm the departments that something was happening and had evacuated the building, getting a few scratches from flying debris."

"What you saw might have been what's called a hollow, if it had a white mask over its face, from why it was there, it could have been going after people who show the slightest hint of having reiryoku." I told her the information that I had that had to deal with this sort of stuff, plus I would be explaining more in deatil why I knew it.

"Yes it did have a white mask on it, but I am confused what is reiryoku?" while looking confused "Why is it that you know about this and why do I get this feeling that what happened at my place happened at yours?"

"Reiryoku is the amount of energy one person has stored within their body or soul. Like I said, I was spiritually aware ever since I could remember and yes it did happen once when I was almost 16." I explained to her the best that I could without confusing her and what I already know. "I told you about the lady that I thought was going to jump in the channel, well she was actually a trap from a hollow, and I was too young to understand what was going on and the hollow killed her but I don't remember most, just running and waking up underneath her."

"What happened that threatened the town was a war between shinigami's, who are death gods' that keep the balance between the human world and soul society, but one of the leaders went rogue and decided he wanted to destroy soul society by going after the soul king." I gave her a few minutes so that she could gather all the information that I had told her already, hopefully I am not overloading her with this. " I got caught up in it when I was 15 and it got my friends involved because they started to become spiritually aware, and this war broke out, and I had trained hard enough to go against the rogue because no one else could, I ended up using the rest of my power, which resulted in me losing all my abilities including seeing spirits, hollows, and shinigami. You can conclude what happened after losing my powers."

"I can now understand more of what you told me earlier now, and I am sorry that you had to go through that and end up being ignored by everyone when you really needed them the most, and don't blame yourself on your mothers death, I can see that you do so don't deny it, it wasn't your fault." she told me while deciding on leaning on me. I could see that she was exhausted and I wanted to ask her, to try and lighten the mood, if her hangover was just as bad as mine but I thought twice on trying to change the subject on this. I thought to myself a little but and I was concerned because her story of what happened confused me a little.

How could a hollow go into her shop and attack people in the shop that were sitting in the corner and not go after Elaine?

If she's spiritually aware, it should of gone after her. "Elaine, when that hollow attacked you said it went after people in the corner, were these people the new ones that you spoke of?" I asked her, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"uhmm... Yes, it was one of them, Why do you ask?" she said, a little puzzled by my question.

"It's because that person would have had enough reiryoku to be able to draw one to the shop but it should have gone after you too since you were also aware of it." I paused a little before remembering the women at the corner. "Was this person a women by any chance?"

"Yes" she paused "She was average height, looked like she was in early 20's, black hair or deep brown hair, I don't know about her eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Because, before we left, I noticed a women who looked like what you described at the corner on the other side of the street trying to hide from view, but she also followed us home." I told her, hoping that what I was telling her wouldn't scare her enough to start being paranoid with other people. "I don't know if she completely followed or if she left, but I do not want you to be concerned or scared, if she shows up again I will confront her."

Hoping that she got the point, I decided that we both had enough for the night and thought that enough was said tonight and any remaining questions could wait till morning.

"I think it's getting quite late and it has been a tiring day for the both of us and I think it's time for us to go to bed, do what you need to do before going to bed and don't be afraid to use some of my clothes until we can get you new ones, since your others clothes are most likely burned up right now." I told her quickly, seeing as she looked about to pass out on my shoulder.

"I think I will take you up on that offer on clothes, I feel really sticky with these ones since the fire was really hot." she got up to go take a shower and get some of my clothes, but before she left she turned around. "Thank you for taking me in when you didn't have to, have a good nights rest Ichigo and I will see you in the morning."

After that she left and a few minutes went by and I could hear the shower running. What was I going to do about money because without a job I can't afford to stay here, maybe a few months with out a job will be fine, but anything over thay, I am screwed. Hopefully we could get this whole thing figured out quickly so that none of us will have to go out and find new jobs. What worried me the most was the women and why she seemed to be connected to what happened at the lazy house.

I got up to see if they had got the fire out since I have a small view of the lazy house and I swear to god I almost pissed myself, there, outside was the same women from the corner, who had followed us and looked like she had stayed at the corner of where I lived and decided to just stare at my apartment. I turned around immediately and thought to myself.

_I really hope that I am not going crazy, but why is she so determined to follow us and not leave us alone._

Turning off the lights, climbing onto the couch, and burying myself within the covers. I hoped that by tomorrow the women will be gone and I wouldn't have to worry about a weird stalker that could be going after Elaine or me. Too tired to think or worry about the issue he quickly succumbed to his exhaustion and what he missed was a small whisper of his name.

_ "Ichigo_"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters**

_*I know, I'm bad, I was suppose to give you guys two chapters this week and I failed. So ,to make up for that, I hope I can make this chapter longer than the others have been*_

_-KatPhine_

**_"Shiro"_**

_"Zangetsu"_

_*Ichigo's thoughts*_

**Please read and review, Thank You.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

I never realized how bad sleeping on a couch was, when you bought it at a thrift store, that it would entirely leave you with backaches. When I woke up this morning, I found myself completely stiff and my back aching from laying on this used sofa, I figured that it wasn't good to continue to lay on the couch and got up and stretched my muscles and back. Walking into the kitchen I looked at the clock and noticed that we had slept in till two in the afternoon. I decided on seeing if Elaine was up and was just being a little lazy, which I don't blame her, since yesterday the only thing she had was burned down.

Quietly making it to the bedroom I knocked on the door. "Elaine... are you awake or of some sort of being alive... give me a sign!" I exclaimed while pounding on the door, hopefully waking her up in the process. "If you don't answer, I am assuming you are either still asleep or you died, which in due notice will require me bursting through the door to see if you are okay."

I really hope that my joking around with her will start her day in a good mood instead of a depressed mood, which I want to avoid her having all day. Just when I was about to burst through my door, not minding if I broke it or not, I finally got a response.

"Of course I'm up you idiot, who doesn't wake up when you got someone yelling at the door wondering if they are awake or dead." she bellowed, clearly pissed that I had woken her up. Stepping away a few steps back, I gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well, it was either that or have you mope all day and I don't like seeing people moping around, especially around me, so here I am trying my best out of my heart to lift your spirits by giving you a wake up call at two in the afternoon." I said while giving a light chuckle at the end because of her reaction on learning that she slept half the day away. "I know it comes to a surprise to you but I don't think it's a good idea to mope all day, instead we should be figuring out what we are going to do."

Giving me a few glares, she walked past me into the kitchen and sat at the table. I walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze before turning and making coffee because we both needed it to wake up fully. While I was getting the coffee pot started I turned to her to see her staring at the table.

"I don't have much food in the house, all I have is cereal, milk and orange juice that could count as a breakfast." I told her.

"That's just fine Ichigo, I'm not up for a proper breakfast." she said to me halfheartedly, she gave me a reassuring smile so that I don't take it the wrong way. "I don't know what I am going to do about this situation that we found ourselves in, that business was my home, it was your guys's place to be able to relax and let you be you. How am I going to explain to Steven, who you know is extremely shy and has panic attacks, that he may have to look for another job. How am I going to explain to the two that they might lose the one place that hired them." she stopped and turned to me. "What are you going to do, I can see you really love being here, working at the lazy house with all of us. I can't bare to see you leave."

I looked at her and I can see the pain she was going through, saying each word like her life depended on them to be able to be false.

"I have to tell you something, only few people know. I was married once, I thought we loved each other so much, we decided on having a family but I found out I couldn't bear children and hearing this, I was distraught, what made it worse was that he left me because of that fact and divorced me, found someone else, and a few months later, giving the news of having a baby." she paused to take a few breaths. "It took me awhile to accept that I will never have children, it took me a little longer to get over my divorce, the pain of being rejected because I couldn't bare children had made me depressed and give up on ever finding someone again."

I walked towards her, placing her cup of coffee and cereal in front of her, I sat in the chair next to her and pulled her in for a hug, which I barely give to anyone, and held her tightly.

"I got over it eventually, knowing that I couldn't stand for another relationship at all. I started my business, hired the other two first because I saw them struggle and the hurt that they were in. A few years went by, I hired a few more people with normal backgrounds since I needed the extra hands for the bar and then Steven walked in, who I saw in panic and him being afraid of some sort, I hired him on the spot being only 17 at the time. Then you came along two years later looking lost, alone, and in need." she listed off every thing from the beginning. "When I look at all of you guys, together, I see a family. I see Steven and you as like you were one of my children and it makes me happy that I can bring you guys to open up without a care in the world, and now, I feel like it was just torn apart because of some stupid thing that you call a hollow." she cried into my shoulder while holding onto me for dear life.

I never knew that Elaine had felt this way toward us all. It hurt to hear her story and quite pissed off that her ex husband had the audacity to treat her like trash because of one thing that she had no control over. What clearly surprised me the most though, is that she had considered me as her own, I didn't know what to think of it. I was confused a little because in my heart, I liked being apart of something again but I also felt like I was betraying my real family at home, I didn't want to think on this because it would just bring me more pain later, so I did the best that I could to not hurt Elaine feelings and said nothing.

"I can see why you are extremely hurt by this and I don't blame you for being upset, angry, and depressed about this but don't think we are all just going to give up just like that, have more faith in us." I told her while pushing her away from my shoulder to grab her chin and look her in the eyes. "I will not leave and you are right, I love being here, working for you and live through your little moods. I believe the others would stay too, they probably know how much you ment to them and how much that business was to you, they wouldn't dream of leaving you because of this."

"I know the business had insurance, including coverage for any fire accidents, hopefully it will cover for the remodel of it. What we can do is have a meeting with everyone to discuss what to do in the mean time, as well as, seeing the insurance company as fast as possible to get everything started." I sincerely told her.

"Thanks Ichigo, I will get started on the insurance coverage right after eating and call a meeting with others and see what they want to do." she said while giving me a warm smile but she also looked at me with concern. "Ichigo, I hope you don't take what I said to you about you being like my own, I don't want you to think that I am pulling you away from your real family and you don't have to feel the same way towards me, I just wanted to tell you that I care for you as if you were my own son." she cleared up my confusion and I was glad, it was hurting me to think that I would be torn apart for two different things. I know that I shouldn't care about the others in Japan, but I can't stoop to their level and regret not caring at all if something were to happen to any of them.

After that huge ordeal, we had quickly got ourselves fed for the day and I watched as Elaine had cleared up her dishes and told me she was going to call her insurance company and that it might be a few hours to get everything cleared away and explained. As she went to the bedroom and shut the door, I had walked to the living room to sit on the couch and close my eyes for a few moments to clear my mind from all the emotions running through the air today. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

_**"Geez, King...I never wanted to come back to someone who has gone soft."**_

_"Lay off him Shiro, I am sure that right now, he is quite confused to why, now, that he is hearing us."_

_**"Tch!"**_

I really hope that I was hallucinating and that I probably needed to go back to sleep, but upon thinking about that I was stopped from my thoughts.

_"Ichigo. You are not hallucinating, it seems that it has been awhile since we last talked, but it has been too long that you have blocked yourself from us."_ Old man Zangetsu told me sternly from my inner world. I was confused when he mentioned about me blocking them out, I don't understand how that is possible for me to do. _**"Yeah, Ichigo... what's up with that, blocking us out and leaving us in the rain, while we watch this world flood with this endless rain. Hmmmm."** _Shiro accused me of doing that on purpose. I don't understand how he can get under my skin so easily because I was beyond pissed, he was blaming me for something that I didn't know was happening at all, worse is that I didn't even know what was going on.

_*I don't understand what you mean Old Man Zangetsu. How could I block you from myself when I thought I had lost my powers and would not be getting them back... And Shiro how is it my fault that it's raining there when I clearly didn't even know you guys were back.*_ I said to them in my mind. I didn't want Elaine coming out here and listening to me talk to myself, thinking that I had gone crazy, even though she knew of some sort of my power that I had.

_ "You have blocked us from communicating with you and your powers from coming back because of the turmoil that you found yourself in while we were gone and now we were able to communicate you on this level for what, I cannot tell you, but that you have to figure that out by yourself."_ He said to me and I can hear the tone he usually uses when he wants me to prove myself, like he was teaching me all that I need to know again. _"We cannot stay for long, our communication is limited as of now, all I can say is continue what you are doing and figure this out on your own. We will always be here for you Ichigo, don't you forget that."_

_** "King, don't think that you can relax. I WILL NOT BE THE HORSE TO SUCH A WEAK KING... So keep your guard up because when this rain ends and you are truly back, we will be battling for who is going to be king."**_ Shiro had screamed at me from inside my inner world.

Knowing that the connection was closed, I finally opened my eyes to see that only 20 minutes had gone by while I was having an argument with the to other parts of me. I didn't know what to think of this new development. I was happy that I might have my powers returning but it also scared me because I did not want anyone from soul society to know where I was. I did not want to think on what would happen if they were to find out, if they would be happy about it or show up expecting me to go back to my old life like nothing happened at all. I was driven from my thoughts when Elaine had come from the bedroom to give me, hopefully good news, but news all the same.

"Well that was faster then I expected, my insurance will cover all the repairs and it will only be a month that we will be out of commission. More good news to add to it, is that we all are getting paid vacations." she said happily to me. "I am going to call the group and meet with them and tell them what I know and you will be coming along since you are included in this."

"I guess I will go with you. Why don't you call them while I take a shower and dressed, maybe we could go to a few stores to get you stuff that you might need." I told her while leaving the room not giving her a chance to retort back to me. I was kind of worried because when Elaine had said about the paid vacations she seemed to show a more devious side to her and I hope it didn't have anything to do with me. quickly taking a shower and getting dressed for the day, I had walked into Elaine who was clearly ready to leave, so we had locked everything and headed toward this place that she had gone to before, to discuss what we were going to do for a month.

I noticed that we were heading in the direction of the library and a had turned my head to give a questioning glare to Elaine and she just looked at me amused with my antics to have her spill the information she was withholding from me. When we had entered the building I was taken by the arm and dragged to a corner where I saw that everyone from our tiny "Family" that Elaine calls us, was already present.

"I am glad you guys are all here. I have some good news, it seems that my insurance covers all the repairs for the shop and it will only take a month. Now onto the other good news, we are also given the opportunity to all of us having paid vacations." she told the rest of the group since I already knew. "Now, I know that Frank and Lexy don't like going away, so I ask you to keep an eye on the repairs and contact me all the development that is going on. Steven it is up to you if you want to go on vacation by yourself or with somebody, it's your choice. While Ichigo and I, we are going together and before you ask Ichigo, you have no choice what so ever on the matter." she explained to all of us. When I first started working for Elaine and she had introduced me to the two couples, they did not seem to be interested at all and only cared for their job. I was also told that they never truly gave out there names and Elaine had not given them anything to go by so I decided to give them names on my own accord, thus the names Frank and Lexy, which they didn't seem to care at all and got used to the idea of a random stranger giving them a fake name.

I sat there, pondering, what exactly why and where Elaine would force me to go to with her and give me no information at all. I was cut out of my musings by Steven.

"I think I will go on vacation with Ichigo and you, I don't feel comfortable going on my own." he spoke silently and shyly.

"That's alright Steven, you can come with us and I will give you the details later on where we are going." she responded in a nice and subtle tone.

Not wanting to scare off Steven because if I wanted to, I would be yelling right now at Elaine for forcing me to go somewhere I don't know what of yet. As it became clear from outside and the time it was getting late and we all slowly got up to leave, but before I could walk a few steps, Elaine had pushed me down on the chair and told me to wait right there while she spoke to Steven about the trip. I really wanted to listen in on their conversation but I know from experience not to do that and had calmly waited for Elaine's return. It was a few minutes before I saw that Steven was given a hug and left. As I watched Elaine walk towards me, she smiled at me with that devious look in her eyes again, I couldn't help but feel a shiver go down my spine from that look and hopefully it wasn't going to be anything bad.

"Why don't we return to your apartment and I will tell you where we will be going." she told me while helping me get up from my chair.

We decided that taking the long route back was something we both wanted to avoid prolonging the inevitable conversation that we were going to have. All through the walk I was thinking of what she was going to do and it worried me because I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it at all and would probably fight about it the whole time. Once we got to my apartment she had immediately dragged me to the couch and sat me down. she knew prolonging the conversation would set me off.

"After I had dealt with the insurance company, I called your sister Yuzu about everything that we discussed and I mean everything, which includes this soul society that you called. She told me a few things, one of them being the anniversary of your mothers death and how she asks every year if you were going to go and visit her grave but you always seem to refuse. So I decided that we would be spending our paid vacation in Japan while you visit your sister and mothers grave. Steven and me can handle a day or two without you and we know your need to hide from certain people there, so don't think we are setting a trap here, we all just want you to start healing Ichigo and if this is how we are going to do it, then so be it." she calmly but assured me about her decision on this matter. I looked at her and I knew I was never even going to get a say at all and it looked like if I had, I would find my self in trouble with her and probably with Yuzu. Knowing that there was no way to turn back time and avoid this by changing the events from happening I closed my eyes and resigned to my fate.

"When do we leave and how long are we going to be there?" I asked while giving up on trying to fight back.

"In three days, so get things ready and packed for it. Don't worry about me, I will deal with my own stuff and so shall Steven." she told me

She got up to the couch saying good night to me and left to go take a shower and to go to bed. While I on the other hand had laid down but couldn't seem to fall asleep so easily after an hour. I couldn't help but think about what could possibly happen when I return to Karakura town and hopefully I can avoid any confrontations from anybody there.

_*I have a feeling that this is going to be a long vacation*_


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own bleach or any of its characters**

_"I have no excuse for why I have not written, I am really upset with myself."_

_-KatPhine_

**Please read and review, Thank You.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

I was already dreading the trip to Japan already. Nothing seem to ease the anxiety that was building up in me and only one person could make it worse, Elaine. During the three days before our destined trip to my ever so lovely hometown. I found out that Elaine could possibly be the most forgivable person in the world, not that I am mad because of it, it's just she seems to be able to do it too easily. Why do I say this? well it's simple because of a certain person we "ran into."

**3 days ago**

Waking up exactly at eight in the morning, usual for me, until you remember that your have a roommate that tends to annoy the hell out of you for a living. No alarm clock woke me up from my sleep, it was a pillow happily smacked into my face by Elaine, even giving me a few more smacks before telling me to get up and ready for today. I instead just turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ichigo... if you don't get up right now I'm going to return with a wooden spoon instead of a pillow." She yelled. Before I knew it she started to count down in warning like I was some teenager refusing to obey their parents.

"5.."

"4.."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do Elaine. Plus, the mall isn't going anywhere. We could've slept in till noon for all I cared." I groaned while pulling the blanket over my head. A sudden pause after I finished, had let me think that she was going to let me sleep in a little longer, but that notion was soon crushed when she continued to count down.

"3.."

...

"2!"

...

"1!"

Instead of getting up to what she wanted, I sighed and covered my ears with my arms to drown out any noise. Boy, was it a mistake to do that because other than not hearing the last count, I didn't hear her enter the room, as well as not seeing the wooden spoon that she was carrying. Before I knew it I was spanked with the spoon a few times, not that hard, but enough for me to jolt off the couch and glare at Elaine.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I warned you that I was going to return with the spoon but you didn't listen. So you got what you deserve for not listening to me." she retorted. "We have stuff to do today and I'd rather get it done early instead of later."

"I don't need to get anything for this trip which you still have not told me how long we are going to stay there." I said. I know that trying to win a fight was nearly impossible because she always had the last say in decisions. "I have the essentials and clothes for this trip. I don't need anything."

"Yes you do. You came here with just a few sets of clothes and in the two years you worked with me, you have only bought a few more sets of clothes that lasts you for only a week. So in my opinion, you are in desperate need of a new wardrobe for this trip." She responded. I walked off from the living room to the kitchen. Seeing that she had made breakfast I had started eating thinking that our conversation was over. While I was eating Elaine walked into the kitchen to serve herself and eat, from what I saw it looked like our conversation wasn't over and me walking off only pissed her off more.

"I don't care what you think you need or what you think you don't need. you are going with me to get more clothes for yourself, while I get a complete wardrobe for myself as well. there is no backing away from this Ichigo and that's final." Scolding me while stabbing her scrambled eggs and eating them. " And to answer your other question, we will be staying there for a month, and that's all that you're gonna get from me."

Knowing not to say anything else I finished my breakfast and get ready for our shopping spree. While Elaine had called Steven so he can get anything that he would need as well since he was coming with us.

It only took us about an hour to get ready for our exclusion to the mall. There was a reason why I never went out to properly buy myself clothes and that is because I have a horrible sense in style at picking out decent looking clothes. For example, I am wearing my nice vibes shirt that I had since I was 16 on with faded green cargo pants. I even had Elaine picking on me about why I still had these clothes.

I didn't have a clue where to start to even look for new clothes since I always went to the thrift store to save myself a tript o somewhere expensive. Instead of trying to figure out what looked good on me I let Elaine handle that department.

"Elaine, you know I have no sense of style." I stated to her while walking into the nearest clothing store.

"Are you telling me that you are still going to refuse buying clothes? Because there is no backing out of this Ichigo and you know it." Before she could really turn around and give me a lecture in the middle of the store I quickly cut her off. "No, I was saying I have no sense in style and you've seen what I wear. They may look alright but they don't match at all together with anything else."

"Oh... Well, I guess I can agree with you about your sense of style. I mean the only thing I ever thought that looked nice on you was when you decided to dye your hair on the right side of your head black and white and braided it along the side of your head." she said while looking up in thought.

"I'll take that last part as a compliment, the other part I don't know why but feel offended even though I shouldn't be." I knew that she would agree with me on my taste of clothes but she could've at least lied a little bit saying that it wasn't as bad as I should think.

"haha"

Both Elaine and I heard that laugh, we didn't show that we heard it because it sounded like the person wanted to keep themselves quiet and not give away that they were following us, so we kept it to ourselves and continued shopping for clothes.

I thought that we'd be here for hours since I gave her free reign on picking out clothes for me but I guess I was wrong, we were in this store for at least a half an hour and thats how long it took Elaine to pick out clothes that worked for me and matched together with any type of clothes that I would wear at any time. We also didn't forget about our tail that was following us, I was able to get a look at who was following us and saw that it was the same girl who I saw following us the day that The Lazy House caught on fire.

"Why don't we get lunch before we start shopping for your wardrobe, I mean it took little time for to pick clothes for me but I think when it comes to girls it would take long than a half an hour, so before we go around for you why don't we eat." I suggested while also turning my head to tell her that we could use this time to grab our follower, it looked like Elaine was going to argue with my statement until she saw me nod my head in the direction of the girl following us.

"I guess you're right about that since I have way more clothes to buy since all of my belongings were destroyed in the fire. I'll go grab us a table while you go and get our food." she said while turning to go find us our seats while I walked around the food court and walking towards the girl since she was only paying attention to Elaine.

Walking up behind her I grabbed her by her arm and calmly said to her "Please, don't make a scene, we only want to talk to on why you are following us. So I am going to take you to go sit with my friend while I go get us something to eat." I led her right to where Elaine found seating for three that was far away from anyone that could eavesdrop on our conversation, I had her sit down and told her to please stay and not go anywhere and that we weren't going to hurt her, I went off to go order some burgers and fries for all of us.

Walking back to our table I saw that Elaine, while waiting for me to get back, had tried to calm the girl down by trying to have a conversation with her before we discussed why she was following us. I sat down right when there conversation ended and I placed the tray on the table.

"So why don't we get started on why you are sitting with us right now. We won't hurt you or try to yell at you, we just want to know who you are and why you have been following us since our shop was caught on fire." I asked gently but with enough in it to demand that we wanted the truth from her.

She took a deep breath before answering our questions "I guess that's fair since I guess you would want answers too if I was in your position, especially from someone who's been following you."

"My name is Jessie Benzen, I have just been traveling around America Ever since I graduated from high school, I was only walking around this town for someplace to eat before continuing my vacation and I saw that coffee shop and thought it would be a nie place to eat and get something to drink since it's so hot here in Arizona.' She explained to us but we could tell she was getting more nervous on telling us why she's been following us and before we could say anything she continued.

"I have been noticing that a strange thing had been following me ever since I entered this town but it never came close to me, until I entered your coffee house, it stood by the window looking in and it seemed to lose interest in me but all of a sudden it burst through the window and started spewing fire from its' mask catching the whole place on fire." she looked down like she was ashamed by what happened and she kept quiet like she was waiting for a scolding.

"well it's nice to know at least who you are and why you were in the area, but why did you feel it necessary to follow us after the fire and while we are shopping?" Elaine asked calmly.

"I was following you because I wanted to apologize for your store, I feel responsible for what happened to it, but I couldn't find myself able to confront you about it because I thought you would hate me for what happened." She confessed to us. Before I could respond, Elaine interjected.

"I'm not mad. But, I can say that what happened at my home and shop was not your fault at all. What I can tell you is not that much from what you saw was following you, but Ichigo here, can tell you what was following you."

Jessie turned her eyes to me and I could see in them that she wanted to know what they were and why it followed her.

I sighed and decided to push my anger down a little since she explained everything that happened. "The thing that you said that was following you is called a hollow, I can't go into detail with you about it since you can get in trouble if found out you know too much about that world, it feeds on souls and can sometimes go after people who have enough levels of reiryoku that can attract hollows and can go after them like you and Elaine." I explained while giving her enough information that won't confuse her so much. "It's not your fault that the hollow followed you and set the place on fire, it sensed Elaine and you, and decided to get the both of you but it failed on that part. My question is why it left, did it leave on its own?"

"No, some weird person showed up with a sword came at it when everyone evacuated the place and it was running away from the person and the shop." She said while looking a bit more comfortable with us knowing she wasn't in trouble for the events that happened.

"The person you saw was most likely a soul reaper." she looked at me really confused and I saw the question in her eyes wanting to know how I knew all of this. "They help souls move on to the other life and protect people and souls from hollows buy killing them with there swords and purifying their souls."

"Look I won't go into detail why I know this because it could create a huge problem, but again it's not your fault on what happened, now why don't we finish our meals before we spend all day here talking about what happened." I said while picking up my burger and began eating. I can understand why she was reluctant to come near us, in fear of getting in trouble and having us mad at her, I admit if she confronted us in the beginning I probably would have yelled at her but I can't be mad her for something she couldn't be blamed for. I am upset that after all this time something from that world showed up here and caused so much trouble in such a short amount of time, but I guess I'm relieved that whoever that soul reaper was didn't see me at all.

I could tell Elaine knew I was still angry a little so tried to keep the conversation away from what happened, It wasn't until I paying any attention to their conversation, if I was paying attention I would have heard Elaine say that even if it wasn't her fault that she forgave her and I only caught the last part but decided to confront her later for being see easy to forgive someone so fast. by the time we finished our lunch Elaine had asked for Jessie's number and said she would keep in touch with her and we departed on good terms.

Elaine knew I was upset with her for not being a little upset about her home and she didn't bring anything up. We continued to shop for her clothing and other necessities that she also needed for this trip, as well as buying things for Steven that he needed, after spending four hours at the mall we finally finished with our business and left to head for my apartment. Before we reached my apartment I couldn't hold in my temper anymore and bursted out that question I wanted to say for awhile now.

"How could you not be a little upset about this? If I was in your situation I would have at least gotten angry, but no you didn't get angry or upset, you just forgave her and threw what happened over your shoulder like it was nothing. You could've at least told her she could do something to help with the repairs on your home and shop." I said strictly.

"Look it wasn't her fault what happened, yes I'm a little upset about the shop and my home, but there's nothing that I can do about it except fix it up and move on. I don't understand why you are upset about this." She explained to me. We reached my apartment after a while in silence, I needed to think of why she wasn't upset, I also was in thought why I still was upset about this and I came to the conclusion was because, before I moved here, I would forgive easily but now I guess I can't seem to trust people so easily anymore. I knew that I needed to apologize for exploding at Elaine for that but I didn't want to say that outside.

Walking into my apartment, I put our bags down on the couch and turned to face Elaine to apologize. "I guess I owe you an apology for exploding at you, I guess since everything that happened back in Japan left me with things I need to protect myself from, which included easily forgiving people to fast." I saw that she was contemplating on what I explained on my reason on still being upset about this and I could see she understood me a little but I knew I wasn't out of the woods yet from her scolding me.

"I understand what you mean but it doesn't mean I should be upset and yell at someone who was not at fault. If you were listening after her explaining what happened you would have heard that she was going to send us some money to help redecorate the inside of the shop so that we don't use all of our expenses on it and leaves us in a debt that could cripple us before we even know it." She lectured. I started to see her point of view and understood that she had no reason to even be upset and I was glad she wasn't howling at me to stop being so stubborn about it, she knew I needed time to calm down about it, I was glad she understood where I was coming from too.

The only thing we could do was to start getting prepared for our trip in a few days.

**Present**

It was the morning of the day we were going to leave for our plane to Japan. Knowing that we needed to be at the airport at least two hours prior to our flight time, I woke Elaine up early so she could check to make sure she had everything that was needed, I also called Steven to make sure that he was awake and ready to be picked up from his house. It wasn't so easy as I thought it would be to call a taxi since I don't own a vehicle, but we were able to make enough time to pick up Steven and head to the airport in such a short time.

We were able to go through baggage drop off and security to have at least a half an hour to ourselves before our departure. I used that time to keep Steven distracted, apparently he was nervous about flying, we kept the conversations light and simple. He was happy he was going somewhere and seeing something new for once.

"I'm glad I chose to go with you guys. One, it would have been sad that I went somewhere alone and two, I would have been to insecure to be on my own in a place I've never been to." He explained to me while showing the gratitude that he could come on this trip with us. "I can't wait to get there and see how different it is compared to America, I just hope I will be able to communicate with people, how different our cultures could be."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come instead of going someplace alone, I can tell you that many people in Japan know how to speak English, culture wise you have to figure out by yourself on what you think is different from the two." I told him to inform him not to be worried about any type of communication there.

I turned to Elaine to see what she was doing since Steven wanted to read something he downloaded for the time on the flight. I noticed that she was hiding something from me but I decided to postpone from prodding her with my question until we got to Japan. Before I even knew what the time was, it was time to board our plane, since it was going to be at least and eight hour flight I brought my Ipod touch to listen to some music or read a book that I downloaded, it was a surprise to me that we weren't stopping at any other places but were going straight to Japan.

During the eight hours, I had listened to most of my songs which included most of them playing Fall Out Boy and Panic at the Disco, also reading part of the book that I downloaded called To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. It was still morning in Japan when we landed at the Tokyo Airport, but since our flight was full flight it took us a while to go through customs since Elaine and Steven had to show their passports, as well as baggage claim took a while as well since our bags were one of the last to show up. While we were walking towards the pick up area I remembered that Elaine was keeping something a secret so I decided to ask her while we were walking to find a taxi.

"There is something that you are not telling me and it makes me uneasy. What haven't you told me that I probably need to know?" I confronted her hoping that she wasn't going to play any games.

"When I was talking to your sister, I never told her that we were going to come here, she has no idea that we have decided to visit this place for a month." she Confessed with this rather too innocent face pointed right at me.

All I could do was stop and just give her this look that showed that I was completely lost about this new information that I had just received. What I did next just confirmed that I was just going to go with it because there would be no way out of this.

Sighing "Alright"

**I know it's been almost a few months since I last updated, I haven't been able to think up anything to write, I also wanted to take some time to **

**figure out where I am headed with this story. Hopefully what I have in store with this story will be good. **

**I'll try and update faster then I have been in the past.**

**Thank you for waiting on this story to update :P**

**-KatPhine**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any characters from bleach**

_"I know, I updated so fast and I decided to change it up a bit, I hope you like :P"_

_~KatPhine_

**Please read and review, Thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

Yuzu's POV

**During the two years after the war**

It was the winter that Ichigo had defeated Aizen, saving both Soul Society and the human world from being destroyed, but at the cost of my brother losing his powers and ability to see and communicate with Soul Society. The first month since the war against Aizen was done, I could tell that he was upset that he couldn't be apart of that world, but after a week into that month I could see he was trying to pull himself out of his depression and start to look positive because he was still able to hang out with friends who would be there for him.

I guess I was wrong about him starting to be happy again. I started to notice that his friends would become silent around him and were being careful about not bringing up anything about Soul Society, even I could see he was dropping hints that it was alright to talk about it in front of him, that he would've liked to know about his friends in Soul Society.

By the end of the month he gave up on trying to get anything out of his group of friends about Soul Society, but I never knew that he cut off on being friends with them, and I figured since no one from Soul Society showed up to visit him that he decided to cut ties with them as well. It was only a few months after that I noticed that he was secluding himself in his room, only to come out for school and dinner, I saw that our father and Karin were trying to be there for him and supporting them as best as they could. But, even after time things started to decline, our father had to work overtime at the hospital and when he had time to spare he hung-out at Urahara's candy store and Karin started to go there too but I never knew why she did and she wouldn't tell me either.

It felt like time decided to go slow for Ichigo from what I saw. I felt that as his younger sister, that I needed to be there for him at every possibility to help him at least be happy about something, even if it was me that cheered him up the most. Since most days that our father and Karin were too busy to be home I always used my time to be with Ichigo, doing our homework together and I was happy that he was using his time trying to pass his classes with flying colors, I also liked talking to him about my day and I also enjoyed that he was open to me about how things were going at school, he wasn't afraid to tell me his feelings about how alone he felt. There was those rare times that I was always been able to make him laugh and smile like nothing was going bad in his world and to make him feel that he wasn't alone no matter what. I saw that he was starting to at least forget about how things went downhill for him and kept himself occupied with finding a job online for helping designing webpages.

The only time he had wanted to be alone was the date our mother died, he never wanted to be around anyone and no one could get him to respond to anything. Through the first year since the war, I never knew that was going to be the worse day for him, I guess the feelings of what happened during losing his powers and support of his friends and family all bundled up together had made him just so depressed on the day our mother died that he refused anyone from walking with him and he was the last to leave mothers gravestone. Our father and Karin never saw anything on Ichigo's face but his normal scowling, but I could see behind it, he was hurting but he could not show that he was so he kept whatever feelings he had inside. I knew things weren't going to return to the way things were anymore, things had just gone to far down for him to actually be happy all the time, and it hurt me because I was the only one seeing this and I had tried my best to hold him up, to tell him things will get better, he just has to keep going.

Through the two years after the war, things had settled down into rhythm, father went to work and sometimes hung out with Urahara and Karin had soccer practice as well as being at the candy shop too. Ichigo studied all the time, being almost top of the class since Ishida was on top of the list, he also used his time for his online job and saving up his money. Ichigo and I also used most of our time walking around, mostly around the park on the water channel he likes to walk by sometimes, we always enjoyed and treasured our time together. It did make me sad that he no longer tried to hang out or speak with his friends but I could see it would just bring up more pain for him and at least he never ignored our father or Karin like he does with everyone else, but even then he never really spoke with them about anything that was really going on with him, he just hid everything from those two.

I was excited when the day came for Ichigo's graduation, I felt so proud of him, he made it second on the top student list. I could tell that he was happy to be graduating and I was happy too because from what I saw, he was truly happy that he accomplished something even though the last two year might have felt like hell to him. throughout the whole day before the ceremony we took a walk through the park and I told him how proud I was of him, even though it was a sore spot for him, that mother would be so proud of him as well. By the time the ceremony was to commence, I confess, I was nervous because I didn't want Ichigo to frown at all since he was happy and sometimes even smiling. When they said his name for him to receive his diploma, I was surprised by the claps that most of the teachers and few other people including us, and I was glad that the teachers were cheering him on the most.

After the ceremony was over we rushed up to congratulate him on his success and took a few pictures with him in his cap and gown, but he told us he would head home and that it was alright if we wanted to congratulated anyone else. I never knew that that was going to be the last time I actually see him because by the time we got home the house was dark, no lights were on at all and I thought he had gone to bed early, but when I enter his room to check on him he wasn't in his room and all I saw was a note left on the end of his bed. Turning on the lights and rushing to pick up the note and read it and I couldn't help but feel like the whole world had stopped and everything felt as it was put on pause when I read his note. I kept on reading the letter over and over again hoping that he would just walk into his room and tell me this was a joke, I should know better then that, when Ichigo sets something that he's determined to go through with he never backs out. So I knew it wasn't a joke and for the first time, I got angry, not at him but at everyone else who abandoned him at his time of need and I couldn't stop myself from crying out in angry. I don't even remember walking down the stairs to show our father and Karin the note, to show them how Ichigo felt for these last twos years, that he couldn't even confront anyone on how he truly felt. I felt angry at them and his old friends but I was also angry with him for at least not telling me that he was planning on leaving me and I read the note he left under my pillow that he gave me his number to contact him whenever.

I just hope where ever he goes, that he can begin to at least heal and start to be happy again.

**Present Day**

I had just gotten off the Skype call from my brother, I am happy that he decided to keep in touch with me, and to tell the truth I worry about him everyday, especially since he apparently drank vodka last night but I could see his reasoning behind it because he finally decided to tel Elaine why he left home. But that was all in the past and I can only live in the present and hope that eventually everything would be alright.

Sighing I got up from the chair and headed downstairs to tell Karin that I was going out for a walk. It helped me clear my head as well as helping me think on what happened two years ago, the two years that Ichigo was gone had helped me see how everyone felt when they found out he left and with words that were meant to let them see the blunt truth of what he felt, no matter if it hurt anyone.

"I sure hope he considers on coming here to at least visit mother's grave this year." I said to myself quietly. Every now and then I see some of Ichigo's friends walk by or they come and visit us, I think they expect him to get a hold of us, but I know that it wouldn't be anytime soon that he would think of contacting anyone else but me. Karin suspects that I communicate with him but she has never been around to confirm her suspicions, I have to admit, she has come close to discovering me talking to Ichigo on the phone sometimes but I always disguised it as someone that I go to class with at nursing school that I take during the summer. I remember the reactions from them when they read his note, I have never seen our dad so disappointed with himself for not seeing what was going on right in front of him because it showed to Ichigo that his own father didn't care about how he truly felt, Karin on the other hand was angry at first but I knew that when she was hurt she showed it through her anger but after awhile she regretted not being there for him. I never knew why they never asked him if he was okay, even I asked after a few days on why they never supported him like they should have, but they never explained there reasoning so I left them to themselves and never told how Ichigo felt for the years that he was alone.

Instead of dwelling in the past I decided to head home since I had no class or hours at the clinic. "I guess I should head home, clean up and start to prepare for dinner tonight" saying to myself.

The day seemed to go by really fast for me and before I knew it it was the next day. I never planned my day starting by getting a call by a number I don't recognize but thinking that it could be involved with Ichigo I answered the phone. The person on the phone introduce herself as Elaine and that she was Ichigo's boss and had asked to know more about Ichigo, I gave her what I felt would satisfy her and not give away too much, I also told her how I hoped he would visit to see our mom's grave but I knew not to hope so much right now. We talked for a few more hours and she told me she would keep in touch with me and that she had some important things to deal with so we said goodbye.

Wishing to myself that maybe Ichigo will come to visit, but I never knew that he would actually come when I spotted him a few days after Elaine had called.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any characters from Bleach**

_"back to Ichigo's POV, later on I might another person POV, but thats all the spoilers I'm going to give you for now."_

_~KatPhine_

**Please read and review, Thank you.**

**Enjoy**

_"Zangetsu"_

**_"Shiro"_**

_*Ichigo's thoughts*_

**Chapter 11**

We kept silent while flagging down a taxi to drive us to our hotel. I didn't want to talk to Elaine and Steven decided that he needed to stay out of this by keeping himself distracted by all the things around him. It wasn't until we reached our destination when Elaine spoke to me.

"Oh, you're not leaving the taxi Ichigo, I will handle your suitcase while you take this taxi to go see your sister."

"When did you decided what I can and cannot do while I'm here, I think you should give me time to settle down first before I go and see my sister, plus we are going to be here for a month. That gives me til the first week of July to see her." I told her while trying to exit the vehicle, I did not succeed in getting out of this.

No sooner was all of our belongings out of the car, Elaine was given instructures to drive me to the nursing school in Kurakara town, I was heading straight for Kurakara. By the time we reach her school it was already noon, I was quite lucky that I didn't see anyone that I knew and I wanted to keep it that way, I was waiting by the fence where I can still see when she finally decides to leave but I wasn't making myself obvious to anyone who would notice me.

I stood there for around ten minutes before she finally decided to make a show and I noticed that she was preoccupied with her phone, in which I thought was her way of checking her schedule for anything else that she needed to do, I decided to step away from the fence that I was leaning on and stood in the middle of the path hoping that Yuzu would look up soon and see me.

I wasn't let down a moment later when she finally glanced up, she had stopped in her tracks and continued to stare at me like I would disappear at any second, the next thing I know is that she had her arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"I... I can't believe your here." She said while still hugging me. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to come and visit, how long are you going to be here?" she asked, finally pulling away with me so she could look at my face.

"Well, I never really had time to consider about it since our Skype call, I'm on paid vacation since the place I worked at caught on fire and the insurance company is paying for us to come here." I told her and I could see she was confused because I was too occupied with getting ready for our trip here to tell her what happened at my workplace. "My boss, Elaine, had called you but I guess she didn't tell you what happened at my work or that she was planning on taking me with her on her trip here."

"No she didn't but I'm glad that she made you come here, I've wanted to see you in person for awhile, to see how these last two years away have changed you. I have to say, what you did with your hair on the right side of your head does look really good on you and I'm guessing the story behind it that you will tell me at a later time."

Before I could say anything she cut me off.

"Why don't we move this somewhere else since I know you would hate to have anyone from finding out that you're here. I know, why don't we go walk by the water channel that you like walking by." She suggested.

"I guess that would be wise since I don't want others to know I'm here." I said agreeing to her suggestion. it only took us about ten minutes to walk to the channel and find a secluded to sit at so that we could talk in peace.

"Don't think that I am upset about being here. I really was thinking about coming here to see you and visit our mothers grave, it's just the events these past few days had just pushed the decision to come here a little quicker then I would have liked, but we can't always get what we want." I told her after a few minutes of silence. I let her comprehend what I said and hopefully what I said next would make her even more happier.

"And to answer you other question from before, we will be staying here for about a month, so that gives enough time to hang out every now and then."

"Oh I'm so glad that you will be here for a while but what do you mean we?" Yuzu asked me, looking a little puzzled that I kept on saying that someone was with me.

"Well Elaine and a coworker is also here with me... Elaine is the one that booked our flights here because she wanted me to come here as well, I know part of her reason for booking the trip here, but knowing her there's probably another reason behind it as well." I answered her truthfully. "Maybe, while I am here and you have a free day, you can come and meet Elaine and Steven. I know they would love to officially meet you."

"Ichigo, I would love to go and meet them, but what are you going to do while you can't be with me?" she said sounding a little concerned about how I was going to spend my time here.

"Don't worry about me about how I will pass the time, I will most likely show Elaine and Steven around Tokyo, showing them some really beautifull places around that I know." Informing her of some of my ideas of show the other two around Japan.

We passed the time catching up on what we each missed these past two years that I have been gone and we never noticed the time crawling by. She had told me how she was planning on finishing nursing school early while still in high school and hoping to be able to work as a full time nurse in the pediatric wing once she graduates, right now, she's still working with our father and every now and then at the kurakara hospital with Ishida's father. I also told her what I have done the past two years, which wasn't as much as shes done, having to work with someone like Elaine that I really liked and also getting to know Steven. She also reminded me the day I told her how I got the job there in the first place and she was finally able to scold me for rushing in without any thoughts about my own welfare but told me that she was proud of me for stopping the situation before it go out of control. I also told her what happened at the shot after we got of the Skype call and I don't mean just telling her what I would have told to normal people, I actually told her what really happened, how a hollow had followed Jessie when she came into town and to the coffee shop but instead of going someplace else it attacked the shop and setting the place on fire. But I kept some things from her which included on how the hollow disappeared and that my powers may be on the mend and returning, there was just some things I wasn't ready to tell anyone about.

By the time we finished cathcing up, Yuzu had to leave to go home and do some homework for her classes, as well as it was time for me to head back to my hotel back in Tokyo.

"It was nice seeing you Ichigo, I believe in a few days, my schedule will be clear and I will see on heading over to Tokyo to meet Elaine and Steven. I have too go now and be safe going back to your hotel. She said and gave me another hug.

"It was nice seeing you too Yuzu, just tell me what time you will be and we will meet somewhere in Tokyo, it is getting dark and I don't want you running into any trouble so please be safe on your way home as well." I said back to her while she was still hugging me.

We said our farewells and I watched Yuzu leave while I called up a taxi to come and pick me up. texting Elaine that I was heading back to the hotel and that it would take an hour to get back and to be outside the hotel to be able to let me into the room that we are staying in.

While riding in the taxi I had some time to think of things and how I could possibly avoid being seen when I visit Yuzu and my mothers grave.

_*I guess when it comes to that I will just improvise on how to keep myself from being seen*_ I thought to myself considering that he won't be coming to Kurakara so much because Yuzu might be busy on most days.

**_"Well looks who facing there fears a little bit, hmmmm, but I can't say that you're going to reveal yourself to anyone else but your dear little sister Yuzu."_**

_*What's it to you if I only see my sister, it's not like she's bothering you at all.*_ I replied back to him in my head. I had really hoped that he wouldn't show up in my head while I was here, I don't mind old man Zangetsu, but Shiro is just a pain in my side that seems to act up at the most random of times.

**_"It's not her that's pissing me off, it's you that's the problem here, you can't seem to just confront those who hurt you because you refuse to actually be angry at them instead you just hide away."_** he said accusingly. How can I make him understand that he doesn't live out in the real world, that he only has Zangetsu and me that he can really talk to, it's not like I can walk up to any of them with out both sides being angry.

_*Just shut the hell up Shiro, I never asked for your opinion, plus it's none of your business if I want to avoid them or not. Do I have to mention that it won't be that easy as you think it would presumably be*_ I replied angrily. " You're just going to have to ignore him, he doesn't understand feelings that well, it's just the rain in here is insufferable and it's setting his temper to the edge of control." Zangetsu said while trying to calm both Shiro and me.

It was at least going to be another twenty minutes before I reached my destination, so that meant either trying my best to ignore Shiro or strike up a conversation with Zangetsu. Deciding it was best to just try and keep things in my head quiet and watch as the buildings go by.

_"Shiro does have a point though, about your problem, you won't start healing if you don't confront them and it's not like we're asking you to do it right away. Just think about it and even if you don't do it while your here, we will still be here for you no matter what, even if you can't access your powers yet."_ Zangetsu said, cutting off the silence in my head.

_*I guess you both somewhat have a point, even if I don't like it, just don't get your hopes up because you are a part of me and you should know how stubborn I could be.*_ I replied to him and hoping that what I said will keep them from bugging me all the time about this subject. The rest of the ride went quietly as I had hoped and I had finally reached my destination and as asked, Elaine was waiting for me outside the hotel to take me to the room I was staying in.

Paying the driver the amount of money he needed from driving me from Kurakara, I turned around to head up to my room with Elaine.

"I guess I should thank you for having me come here even if I was stubborn and rude to you in the past about forcing me on this trip." I said to her while we reached our floor and giving me the key to the room that I am sharing with Steven.

"It's no problem Ichigo, you're one of the most stubborn person I've ever met, just learn to start letting people help you. Steven is already asleep on your room, so please be quiet when you enter, I will wake you both up at ten in the morning. Good night." she said to me while turning around to enter her own room.

"Good night." I replied

Walking into the room, I kept really quiet so I wouldn't wake up Steven, I got dressed into my pajamas and laid down on the futon. I thought up of what happened today and I went through all my feelings that I went through with coming here and finally seeing my sister, from what I could see is that mostly I was happy, even if I didn't show it. turning on the futon I began to try and get some sleep but that was soon cut off by an ever talking Shiro.

**_"Well, I like her, you should be more like her Ichigo since she isn't so afraid to point out your problems."_ **He said amusingly.

_*And why can't you ever be quiet like Steven over there, but we can't fix that can we.* I retorted back to him which only seemed to piss him off even more._

**_"Why can't you stop being a bloody coward and be angry at everyone who hurt you. Tch, Fine if you're going to be that way, I won't try to help you if you ever need me. Good night King."_ **He spatted at me.

_"Good night Ichigo, don't think to hard on this and get some rest." Zangetsu said to help me calm down from our little rants._

_*Good night*_ I said to them through my mind. Not soon after I finally was able to relax and drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any Bleach C****haracters**

_"I know I haven't written in a while but that's only because I finally found a job and have been tired lately from work, doesn't mean That I am going to stop writing this story, just gonna be a little bit more work on updating it whenever I'm freely able too."_

_~KatPhine_

**Please read and review, Thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

It wasn't even ten when Elaine came to our door and gave us a very loud wake up call. I quickly shot out of my bed, scaring Steven in the process, to run to the door to yell at Elaine for giving us a very loud and rude wake up call. As I opened the door to yell at her I noticed that we had woken up some of the people staying in the rooms next to us, deciding that it was best to keep this conversation quiet, I pulled her into my room to scold her for waking people up like that.

"Elaine, you can't just go to someones door and wake them up like that, especially in a hotel. plus, it's not even ten yet, why were we woken up this early anyway?" I asked quietly. Shrugging her shoulders she replied "Well I was going to wait till ten to wake you guys up but I woke up and thought it would be nice to go out to breakfast and you know try the food here."

(_**Authors note:** I don't really know much of Japanese food, culture, and places. So there will be a few things that I just won't go into description with. Sorry about not being able to put much about that in here but I will try later on to come back and maybe add more of that in here, but for now, back to the story.)_

Looking at her breifly with a scowl on my face, I turned around when I remebered that Steven was still in the room and had forgotten that he had gotten scared by the wake up call and me having gotten up too quickly for his liking. Looking at him now he seemed to have calmed down a little bit but still looked apprehensive about this situation.

"Sorry Steven for scaring you when I rushed to the door, didn't mean for that to happen, I promise that it won't happen again." I apologized, but my sight was looking at Elaine, because not only did I scare him but she did as well and that I gave her a look that said 'apologize now' and was happily satisfied when Elaine did just that.

"I am so sorry Steven, I really didn't mean to scare you that much, I was just excited to go out and see some of the things that japan has to offer." She quickly said. Looking back at Steven I could see that he had calmed down completely. Looking at the time which said that it was eight in the morning, thinking that maybe a few places around were open, I asked exactly what they wanted to try giving them the places to choose from. Finally they chose a place to try.

Elaine went back to her room while Steven and I got ready for the day. While Steven was in the shower, I couldn't help but think why Steven was so easy to scare, quiet, and always seemed to just want to be invisible when new people were around, I wanted to ask him why but I figured that he would just shut me out if I confronted him about it. I could only imagine what happened to make him like this, I mean with me I don't ever let people in now since after I left Kurakara even before that how I never smiled after my mothers death, theres's a few things that Steven and I can relate to by simply just fearing things that we shouldn't really fear at all. It's clear to me that Steven has anxiety especially when we are in public places, he always tries to make himself smaller while seeming to look okay on the outside and when he has to ask a question to a sales person or cashier you can see that he's trying hard not to show how scared or nervous he really is because the possibility of someone asking him what he means or indicate that hecan't do certain things.

So, yes I can see that Something in Stevens past has caused him to be like this. To have an anxiety like this does make you think on why stuff like that happens and when I look at myself I can see that sometimes I think that I might have a few problems like depression, especially during the last two years of high school how I never seemed to want to go anywhere, only focused on school, had never seemed to be around people including my family. During that time I just kept thinking how much my life had gone downhill after losing my powers, that not having my friends there for me instead of keeping away things to protect me from being what jealous or lonely, it caused so much pain to see this going on and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I confess, sometimes I thought that it would have been better if I had not used my last technique to finish Aizen that I would still be here, at home fighting hollows, being with my friends, having a job as a career I never could think of doing. But, there was sometimes where I had thought of ending it all so that nobody really had to deal with me anymore, only ending up being thinking about how selfish I would be to leave like that expecially to Yuzu, so I did the next thing and ran away after graduation.

While thinking about these subjects I wasn't paying attention to the time and hadn't realized that Steven had been trying to get me out of my thoughts. The moment I realized this I could see that I was making Steven worry a little bit.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, I was thinking and didn't realize how much time I was left in my thoughts, I will be ready in a few minutes and I will meet Elaine and you in the lobby." I told him. While I picked up my clothes I looked back and noticed that Steven wanted to ask me something but looked afraid to voice it. Instead of turning around to go Shower I encouraged him to ask what he wanted.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked quietly

"Yes... I know it's not my place to say this but I think it was a good thing that you are here even to see just your sister, but I was wondering... if you thought about confronting the rest of your family and friends?" He asked. I looked at him not really expecting a question like that from him and I could see that my silence was making him nervous and rushed to stop him from getting worse "Don't worry, I'm not mad at your question, I have thought about it but honestly I don't think I'm ready to confront them just yet. Coming here has already pushed me out of my comfort zone and I confess it's time that I start doing just that but I want to do this slowly, so don't worry about asking questions like that."

After I had told him my response he had paused to look at me and before he left he briefly nodded his head, turned around and left to go wait in the lobby with Elaine. While I turned to take a shower and get ready for a most likely stressful day.

_*if you want to comment on any Japanese dishes I will put them in here, or places that you know I will think on putting them in here as well otherwise i will just make something up* ~KatPhine_

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

**Did you think I was done writing this chapter... No, but we are switching POV's.**

**Yuzu's POV**

Getting home that night after speaking with Ichigo was pretty easy, no one was out and it gave me time to think about what I could see in the future, I was able to think that finally the my brother is starting to heal after everything that has happened to him. When I got home my dad and sister had ordered take-out while I was with Ichigo, even though they didn't voice it, I could tell that they wanted to know why I was home so late from nursing school.

Before I could ask how there day was I was cut off by my dad. "Why were you so late getting home Yuzu? it shouldn't take you so long to get home from school."

"While I was on the way home I ran into someone that I knew that moved away and wanted to catch up with them, I'm sorry that I didn't call and tell that I was going to be out late." I said. When I said that I realized that Karin was going to ask who I quickly added on "You guys never met them they were only here for a few weeks because their family moves a lot."

Karin gave me a look to see if I was telling the truth but it seemed to pass as she nodded and resumed to eat. My father on the other hand had sprung up out of his chair and went straight to the protrait of our mother.

"MISAKI, OUR LOVELY DAUGHTERS ARE GROWING UP TOO FAST, SOON THEY WILL BE LEAVING THE NEST AND I WILL BE LEFT ALL ALONE... GAH." He yelled. I look back from walking towards the kitchen and saw that Karin had gotten up from her chair and had kicked him away from the poster and started yelling at him.

"Goat face stop acting like a complete dumb ass and grow up, we're growing up so of course we are going to be leaving your dumb butt when we are old enough to." She yelled.

I know that my father could be a big kid and it seems that he's still the same goofy person but I can see that after Ichigo left he had in a way calmed down from being so silly, it's so clear that he is still upset about our brother leaving, but I don't know if he's upset that he just left leaving a very sarcastic note behind or actually upset with himeself for not being a father to Ichigo more. Karin on the other hand, she seemed more angry, but her anger wasnt towards Ichigo I think it was more towards herself because I know that she was going through training to gain powers or however she can get, she was training so that she could protect him, to be able to return the favor for protecting us. Why do I think this, well it became obvious after he left that Karin was training to gain powers, so having Ichigo left was a blow to the both of them.

Geting out of my thoughts I watched as Karin picked up her dinner and went upstairs to her room, while I turned to my dad, to see if he needed any help from being kicked so hard.

"Don't worry, I won't leave after I turn 18, plus I plan at working at the hospistal where Ishidas's dad works at and be a nurse at the childrens ward. Maybe even work at the clinic with you." I told him. I witness my dad pick himself right back up and ran to the poster again.

"OH MISAKI, WE HAVE A LOVELY DAUGHTER WHO WOULD STAY BEHIND TO BE WITH HER FATHER. WE CREATED SUCH A SMART AND CARING DAUGHTER." He yelled while hugging the poster.

I laugh a little and left my father to be his goofy self for the time being and left to get ready for bed. When I entered my room, though we used to share a room together, I have a room to myself now. I got ready and laid down to go to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about how she's going to meet Ichigo, how they were going to keep from having anybody recognizing him and it got me thinking on how I haven't really gotten to know how Ichigo was doing these past two years.

Thinking that had woken me up and I decided that I really wanted to remember everything about my brother, about who he was before everything happened, so I went to his room which has been left alone since we hope that he will come back and that he would know that he would always have a place to stay.

Finally entering his room, all the memories this little rooms holds, I wanted to go into tears this places was Ichigos safe house during the two years after the war from soul society. Now looking at it it looks so empty even though it isnt, looking around I see all the stuff he left behind, I noticed that he had left his journal behind and my curiosity got the better of me and I opened to a page and read it. What was written in it just wanted me to just go out, find him, and never let him go again.

**I thought that when this winter war was over that I would be able to concentrate more on school hanging out with my friends both from my world and soul society But I find myself alone.**

**I never thought how precious friends could be until you lose them, I know now how much it hurts to be alone, no matter how much I tried to talk and be normal all I see is them trying too hard to protect me from what I lost when what I needed protection from was from themselves.**

**I know this past year I haven't been taking care of myself, sure my grades are almost at top most, but I have lost weight and even lost interest in most things. I'm mostly left alone to my thoughts and somtimes I think that what would be best is to just end it, but I know that would be selfish of me.**

**I can't tell Yuzu about these thoughts because I know she will tell our dad and I don't want her to worry and treat me like glass like everyone else. I have given thought and decided maybe it's best that I leave for my sake and everyone elses.**

**Hopefully I can see better in life while I'm gone, I just don't know if I could ever return, we will see when I get there.**

**Ichigo**

Reading that had made me think on how alone Ichigo really was and I promise now that I have seen this I will always be there for him no matter what. I walked back to my room after puting his journal away and I felt tired enough to actually fall asleep.

*_don't worry Ichigo, you're not as alone as you think, everyone still cares about you even if they chose to leave you alone to protect you* Was my last thought before I finally was able to sleep._

***Authors Note***

**I know that this chapter was a little depressing but bare with me here not every chapter will be like this but I did mention some back stories will be in here which will included a little bit of Ichigo's. There's only two more back stories which you can guess one will be Steven, the other we will get there but not for a while at least. the POV's will vary now since he is back in Kurakara but I might do a Karin POV haven't decided. I have even thought of a few people to bring in but I'm not spoiling it.**

**So don't worry not every chapter will be depressing and hopefully I will start writing more frequently whenever I am free after work or a day off.**

**That's all I can think of to say. So please read and review.**

**Thank you**

**~Katphine**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own bleach or any of its characters**

_"I finally am able to write. Some things have just happened in the past few months like having to work a little bit more hours, having to put my dog down a week before Christmas, and just family drama. All that just left me not being able to think of what to write, but here is the next chapter which will be a little bit longer than usual."_

_~KatPhine_

**Please read and review, Thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

_**"Shiro"**_

_"Zangestu"_

*Ichigos' thoughts*

**Chapter 13**

We arrived in Japan on June fourth, having been here for nine days, not only giving a tour of Tokyo for Elaine and Steven and today was the plan for Yuzu to meet them both. It's not that I am worried how they will get along but the thought that Yuzu and Elaine with ask questions pertaining to me. We finally arrived at the park, which was spread wide with cherry blossom trees, waiting for Yuzu to show up I decided to sit against one of the trees and close my eyes. While Elaine and Steven were close by but wondering around enjoying the scene I got pulled from my rest and pulled into my inner world, which I thought I wouldn't be able to return since I don't have my powers back.

"Hello?"

"Zangestu? Shiro? Are you here?"

I look around my inner world and as crazy as it seems that it being side-wards used to creep me out. I now look at it now happy that I can finally be able to see this again and it bring tears to my eyes. the only thing that made it sad was that it was cloudy and on the verge of raining.

**_"Jeez King, I knew that you were soft but not this soft, we need to work on that. Now can you be so kindly and stay right where you are so I can kick your ass."_**

Knowing that he meant business I ran off and what surprised me was that I could flash step and again. Not only did I stop running away from him but he crashed right into me and I could see he wasn't expecting me to stop.

"Why can I use flash step, I thought you guys said that my powers wouldn't return this fast?"

_**"It's like what Zangetsu said, Idiot, you were blocking us from coming back. Your powers coming back but just not as fast."**_

Knowing not to take what he says to heart I look around some more.

"Where's Zangetsu anyway?" I said.

_**"Where he usually is, on that stupid flagpole, does nothing but stare at the clouds. By the way, when are you going to stop being a depressed stick in the mud because I really am getting royally pissed off to this unending rain." **_Shiro said.

While Shiro was walking towards me ready to start a fight I ran off to where Zangetsu's flagpole is. It didn't take long to get there but instead of announcing my arrival I stood there and watched Zangetsu and what Shiro told me was true, he was just staring up at the clouds, but when I really looked at him it seemed that he was worried.

"Old man... was it you who pulled me here?" I asked. Waiting patiently for him to answer, since he usually takes a minute to start talking, I looked up to the sky and wondered what has gotten him to worry.

_"Yes, I did pull you here, it seems that your powers may come back fully at least by tomorrow... I will try to hide your rietsu so that no one will sense you." _He told me while finally looking at me. He jumped off the pole and land right next to me and turned his look back up to the clouds.

_"I am worried because I can feel that something isn't right here, not here in Tokyo, but in Kurakara. I just ask that you keep watch on what goes around you. becau.."_

"The things that I want to protect, are not the things that you want to protect." I said, cutting him off from finishing his sentence.

I look at him and gave him a small smile to show that I understand what he's trying to get me to understand without saying them out loud.

_"Don't forget Ichigo, that even though they had ignored you to keep you safe, they are still your friends. I you find yourself in trouble, you have your new ones and your old friends to rely on, and you have Shiro and I as well. Even though Shiro would never acknowledge that he cares about you." _he told me sternly.

_"It's time for you to go back to the real world, be safe Ichigo."_

"I will old man." I told him.

Before I could even start to leave Shiro grabbed me from behind and held me in a choke hold but not hard enough to actually choke me. Trying to get out I started to kick him in the knees hoping that I could get him to let go, but it only made him start to laugh.

_**"Come on King, you should be able to get outta this easily, I can't wait till ya stop being such a pansy then we can really turn up the heat and battle eachother." **_Before he could say more Zangetsu grabbed him and I was able to finally return back to where I originally came from before, underneath a tree, resting and waiting for Yuzu to come and meet my new friends.

Opening my eyes I saw, like usual, Zangetsu had stopped the flow, of time while I was in my inner world. But, what I focused on was the feeling of my power slowly returning, I couldn't really do anything with them yet since I have no need to use them, having them return felt like there was a small blanket covering me giving me the comfort that I needed.

"Ichi-nii" I heard Yuzu yell.

Looking around I saw my sister running towards me and I got up and started walking towards her and embraced her in a hug 'which is rare for me to give' looking around for Elaine and Steven I saw that they were already waiting behind me to meet Yuzu.

"Elaine, Steven, this is my little sister Yuzu. Yuzu, this is Elaine and Steven." I gestured to the respected people.

"It's so great to finally meet you two, I have heard so much about you guys." Yuzu said.

While she went up to them and shook their hands I walked up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown... Do they know that your here?" I asked.

"They know I'm here in Tokyo and no they didn't follow me. They have done that once and it didn't go well for them after I found them out."

Sighing in relief I replied "That's good, but how did you find out they were following you, I mean they could have been spiritually following you."

"Well they gave me a device to see ghost and those hollow things." She replied back.

That's something I never expected of them to give her. I am kind of glad that she has that, so that she would see if she would be in trouble and be able to run from it, but it hurt a little that they never considered making that in the two years that I was still there. But there was nothing I really could do plus My powers were back and I didn't have to be as sad as I was.

I could see that Yuzu was hesitant to tell me this tidbit of information.

"It's alright Yuzu, I'm not really that upset, I have some news to share." I told her.

"That's good, I didn't want you upset about it. What are you going to tell me?" She asked with a relieved sigh.

"I found out a few days ago, meaning before I came here, that my powers are returning. I can talk to Zangestu again."

I can see that she was holding in her tears. "That's great Ichigo, I bet you feel a little bit more whole now that they are back. But, what are you going to do now?" she asked me. her tears finally won out and she let them go and she ran up to me and hugged me. "I mean are you going to continue staying in Arizona or are you going to come home. I will still understand if you stay where you are now."

"Yeah, at first I was confused, but now I am happy a little bit. I really have no plans to move back because I still feel like I shouldn't show myself right now and confront everyone." I told her.

I could see she was a little upset with my decision. We looked at eachother a little bit more, but I completely forgot that Elaine and Steven were here and I turned to see them and Steven was looking somewhere else to show that he was embarrassed that he witnessed our emotional conversation and Elaine was being her normal self but was smirking at me. To get the attention of us I decided to grab Yuzus' hand and walk through the park with her. Knowing that the other two got the message they started talking with Yuzu and to my embarrassment they even asked questions about me when I was little. I only had to tune them out to not here what was being said, I didn't want to be embarrassed, I just couldn't stop them.

We walked around for a few hours looking at the scenery, sharing more stories, and just basically continued to walk. As we were coming around a tree I sensed something coming our way and knew someone had followed Yuzu.

"Yuzu, some one followed you here I can feel them heading our way." I told her.

"Oh no, what are you going to do? Maybe you should hide." Yuzu replied.

I looked at all three of them "This goes to all of you, if they actually show up and see me, I will pretend that I can't see them. Okay, I am not ready to be bombarded by them, whoever they are."

"We understand Ichigo, now lets just continue what we were doing and not look like we know that they followed Yuzu." Elaine said.

It looked like Yuzu wanted to tell me something but instead of stopping and letting her we just turned and continued to walk. I knew they were right behind us and I know that they saw us, but what surprised me, was who I heard yell and that they weren't alone.

"YO, YUZU, YOUR NUTCASE OF A FATHER SENT ME TO SPY ON YOU AGAIN."

"Must you be so irritating. Just be glad we don't have our gigai on, we would have had everyone watching us."

While continuing to walk with Yuzu I could tell she was upset with herself for not telling me about one of them.

"Oh no, did it really have to be him to show up. Toshiro I can stand, but him I can't." I groaned quietly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I was going to tell you but they came here so quick I couldn't warn you. Are we still going through with the plan?" She replied just as softly.

"I could pull it off with Toshiro, but with Grimmjow, you're just asking me to fail."

Before I even could say anything else, I heard them stop in their tracks and knew that they finally noticed who she was with.

"Well, look who it is, it's the strawberry. Finally decided to come out of your cave you've been hiding in."Grimmjow said aloud.

Maybe if I tried hard enough I could ignore him and show them that I still can't see them. I signaled to Elaine and Steven to keep walking and to show them that they weren't with him and Yuzu. I didn't want them involved with whats bound to happen. I saw Yuzu stop and turn around and deciding I should at least try and pretend not to see them I stopped with her.

"Yuzu? Why'd you stop walking, I thought we were going to go find a place to eat." I said as I was turning to her. Seeing that I was going to try and pretend Yuzu went along with it. "It's nothing Ichigo, I thought I heard my name being called, lets find a place to eat." She said.

Hearing the two come closer I can hear what they are talking about as Yuzu and I continue to walk.

"Will you shut up. One, he can't hear or see you, Two don't start a fight. The best we can do is watch Yuzu like her father asked and I will report this back to the head captain when we're done." Toshiro said. what he said scared me, I didn't want anyone from soul society finding me.

"No, I will not, he practically ran off like a coward because he couldn't handle not having his powers and everyone else was fighting hollows or whatever. people like that piss me off." Grimmjow yelled.

I could hear that he was getting closer and that Toshiro had tried to stop him. I was doing my bets of trying not to show how much he said was angering me.

Before Toshiro could say anything Grimmjow continued. "Why don't we give him one of those device thingies that creepy-ass hat guy made for Yuzu, so that berry head over there can see me and I can beat the living shit out of him." he walked right behind me and I could feel him getting closer to whisper in my ear but he didn't whisper.

"Do you hear that Ichigo, if you ever get to see me again, I'm gonna beat your butt for being such a coward. Running away from your problems doesn't solve anything, getting angry does."

"Just think of all the people who worried about you and blamed them for things that you were to chicken to show them that they were wrong." He continued.

What he was saying hurt, thinking that maybe I had been hard on them when I left so suddenly, running away like a coward from what he calls it, sounded like what was best for me at the time to just get away. But deep down those words hurt because they screamed the truth even if I don't want to emit it. I couldn't take anymore from him because he knew just where to cut with a dull blade, so I turned around and gave him my hardest punch, a punch I haven't done in so long.

Looking like an idiot because people would think I am talking to no one, I grabbed Grimmjow by the collar of his jacket and yelled "Will you just shut up. You didn't know what it felt like, everything turned to shit after the war, running away was my only option that I could think of to get rid of the pain. You have no right to accuse me of being a coward."

I let him go and he just sat on the ground because I figured he was still surprised that I could actually see him and that I had reacted to his taunting. I looked up from Grimmjow and Watched as Toshiro tried to compose himself. He, like Grimmjow, believed that I couldn't see or hear them. He got his composure back and walked straight up to Yuzu and I.

"How long?" He asked.

Yuzu cut in before I could have say "What do you mean?"

"I mean how long have you been in contact with your brother?" pointing to Yuzu. " And how long have you been able to see spirits and being back in Japan?" Pointing to me. Before we could even respond Grimmjow cut in "That's what I want Ichigo, for you to get angry, show them what they did hurt you."

"Grimmjow, not now, I want answers and I want them now." Toshiro scolded Grimmjow.

Yuzu confessed first "I have been in contact with him a month after he left."

They turned to me waiting for me to give them my answer "I've been here for a little more then a week." I was reluctant to even release that information and I didn't want to give them the other but I knew that they would not leave me alone until I did. "today was the first day I could actually see spirits." I confessed.

The scariest thing that happened was that Yuzu had gotten angry. There was one thing you should never do and that was to never get Yuzu angry. I have only seen her angry once and that was when goat-face had gone too far one day when he kicked me out the window of my room and I had to have a cast put on my right arm and 57 stitches on my left arm from the glass cutting my skin. I have never seen her so angry then that day and now I was witnessing it for a second time. Getting ready to hear what she has to say I turned to look at the other two and saw that they were equally as scared as I was.

"Not only did my dad go against my word, but you indulged him on actually following me, I thought last time you learned your lessons. Maybe I need to teach you guys another lesson" She softly but confidently said to the two.

And all that went through all three of our heads was.

_*Oh shit*_

**I know, there is a lot of talking in this one, I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. It seems that I gave Ichigos powers back too fast**

**but I felt like I shouldn't really wait for chapters upon chapters, waiting for them to come back.**

**I originally thought about having Aizen and Grimmjow being part of the story but I went with Toshiro amd Grimmjow (no they are not a couple).**

**I am thinking at one point or further along the way everyone with get to see Ichigo, you know when he's ready to confront them but for now I will keep it as is.**

**Like in the beginning something is indeed happening in Kurakara, but we won't figure that out til he goes to see his mothers grave.**

**A/N: I don't know when I will be able to write the next chapter. Because this chapter actually took me three days just to write down. Don't think I don't read your guys reviews, I do, it's actually part of the reason why I am still writing this story because I started writing this due to boredom of my sociology class. So please don't think that I ignore the reviews. Til Next time.**

**~KatPhine**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own bleach or any of its characters**

_"I finally had a day off to actually relax and write this chapter, so please enjoy this chapter."_

_~KatPhine_

**Please read and review, Thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

I slowly started to back up from Yuzu because I wasn't gonna get hit from the backlash, especially for those two. Watching them try and come up with a plan to get out of trouble was almost hilarious and the first one to cave was surprisingly Grimmjow.

"Please, not again, I don't want to be stuck as a cat like last time." He said, pleadingly.

I could tell he was having a flashback from the last time she was angry at him. But what got me thinking is how she turned him into a cat, unless she was able to get assistance from Hat n' Clogs then him being turned into a cat was understandable. I started laughing right away because not only did I see he was scared but I was picturing him as a tiny blue kitten.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Seriously, she turned you into a cat which is hilarious by the way, but I have to ask. Why a cat?" I asked, looking toward Yuzu for answers.

" I spotted him on the window ledge of the hospital when I caught him and reminded me of cat burglars so I got Urahara to turn him into a cat for a week." She confessed.

"Please don't do it. I swear that I really didn't want to do this, your dad is just really annoying and we agreed to get him to shut up." Grimmjow begged again.

"What was so terrifying about being a cat? It doesn't really seem that hard of a punishment coming from Yuzu." I asked.

Looking towards Grimmjow I could tell he was scared of Yuzu, Really? I mean how bad could it have been. I wasn't there when Yuzu punished our dad because I was in the hospital but it didn't look like our dad was terrified of Yuzu like Grimmjow is now.

"She put me up for adoption, not only was I constantly being look at by people, I actually got adopted by an old lady who by the way had hundred of other cats." He said silently.

Ignoring what he said I turned to Yuzu with amusement clearly shown on my face. "Please tell me you have a picture of him as a cat." I asked her. I saw her smile at me and nod her head. "Please send me that picture, I need to see it."

Now that I knew what Grimmjow went through I actually didn't want to know what Toshiro went through, but I asked anyway.

"And what about you Toshiro, what did she do to you?" I asked him. I saw how he was contemplating on telling me on how he received his punishment.

"One, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you. Two, I have no reason to tell you what happened when she caught me." He said. I looked at Yuzu and I could tell she was going to tell me later when they decided on leaving us alone.

While this was going on I almost forgot on what Toshiro said earlier, about telling the head captain about me. All these scenarios were going through my head like everyone showing up accusing me of things or them not leaving me alone for any second of the day and that terrified me because I really wasn't ready for so much attention.

"Look, I know you have questions and most definitely want answers, but I want to ask that you keep that I am here and that I can see you a secret." I said to them. I could see that what I asked them wasn't really what they were going to do so I tried again to try and get them to see what I wanted.

Before I could do anything Yuzu had cut me off.

"Please, can you keep this to yourself, I won't do anything to you if you do keep this information to yourself." She asked. I looked at her and gave her a smile, she really wanted me to be happy and comfortable here, But I feel like an explanation for them would help them agree with the both of us.

"Look, I know I have no right to ask you to keep this to yourself, but I'm really not ready to be bombarded by everyone. I want to be able to be ready when I come back to everyone. Yes it would seem that I am a coward for running away and hiding away from everyone, but I had to leave, to be able to think and recover without the pain of ignored and pitied." I told them.

I could see that they were now thinking about what I said and I just stayed silent. I turned towards Yuzu and I could tell she wanted to hug me and comfort me.

"Alright alright, we won't tell anyone about this at all. Can I ask though, When exactly are you going to show yourself?" Toshiro asked. I could tell that he really didn't want to do this but I thin even he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop me from leaving and Yuzu from being angry at them for spying on her again.

"Like I said when I'm good and ready to." I said firmly.

"Are you going to tell him whats been going on around town lately or are we gonna keep that to ourselves?" Grimmjow asked.

"What's going on." I asked.

"Really Grimmjow, you had to say something." Toshiro yelled.

"Well if anyone deserves to know it's Ichigo." Grimmjow retorted.

I had no idea that Grimmjow would have the decency to tell information when it was most definitely needed. Before Toshiro could reprehend him, Grimmjow spoke.

"Look, you weren't the first substitute shinigami, to make things short he has a major grudge against soul society and we think he's waiting for you to show up and convince you to join his side." He explained. I stood there confused, not by the first shinigami part since it's pretty obvious I wasn't the first one, but that this person was waiting for me to show up.

"Why is he waiting for me to show up and how would he be able to convince me to join him, I have no powers." I said.

"He probably wants to convince you to get revenge on the people who hurt you. His name is Kugo Ginjo and I think he would find a way to return your powers in a way." Toshiro said.

Having this being brought to my attention was getting me to think on how bad this could get if it got out of hand and if he wasn't apprehended.

"Have you guys been here this whole time he's been here." I asked. have they thought that their presence here would likely scare them away. "Have you thought about not patrolling the area and have monitors or something to see what he's doing?"

"Yes we have been patrolling, strawberry, why wouldn't we be. Don't think about how we thought that we are scaring him off but it's better than him having free rein in town." Grimmjow stated.

I sighed "How many do you have patrolling right now in Kurakara? Because I plan on being there soon, not only do I not want to been seen their, but maybe if they were gone and he saw me I could get information for you without people knowing that I'm here." I said to them.

They seemed to actually take my plan into account while we both be happy with the outcome at the end. But I could see that Grimmjow at least wanted to know why.

"Why are you going to Kurakara?"

"In a few days, I'm going there to visit someone who I have been neglecting to visit every year, something which maybe will help me get over everything thats happened so far." I told them silently.

"and that could be what exactly?" Toshiro asked.

"... My mothers grave, She died on June 17th, we visit her grave every year on that day."

Silence from both parties followed after what I said.

"Count me in on this plan." Grimmjow said.

"i will see to it that no one is there that day, you can count on it." Toshiro said.

after all the heavy stuff was over we continued to converse to each-other and I was afraid to tell them what I've been up to while I was gone. soon it was getting dark and knew that Yuzu had to go so we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I watched as Grimmjow, Toshiro, and Yuzu left. I sighed in frustration because no matter what happens it always has to end up being solely his problem.

_*What have I gotten myself into*_


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own bleach or any of it's characters**

_"Gasp... two chapters in one day, what has the world gone to. Lol"_

_~KatPhine_

**Please read and review, Thank you.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 15**

Of course I got ambushed when I got back to the hotel and spent most of the night explaining who they were and what happened after they left. It didn't take long for Elaine to explode that I had come up with a plan that could possibly end with me getting hurt, as well as, teaming up with the people who had cause me so much pain in the past.

It seemed like the days went by fast and the day of my mothers death was today. Today was also the day where my plan was being put into place. I know that Elaine and Steven wanted to go with me but I told them, for their safety, that it was best if they were kept safe from getting hurt.

"I don't understand why you have to leave so early in the morning. It's not like your in some hurry to get there." Elaine mumble tiredly. I knew she wouldn't understand why I am leaving so early and had already came up with an excuse.

"It's because when I was still living here we would get ready in the morning and spend the morning and afternoon there, so I want to be there early so that I won't run into my dad and Karin." I stated

"Just promise you'll be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I walked out of the hotel at four in the morning because it took and hour to get there and another hour to get to the cemetery and get stuff for the grave.

I was dropped off near a little shopping area in Kurakara that were open and decided on getting some flowers. looking at the selection I couldn't choose and the more I thought the more I came to realize that if I went through with the flowers to put on her grave the more likely that dad and Karin would know that I was here.

But, still knowing that I would be found out, I still went with getting the flowers and decided on some orange roses for her because she loved the color. paying for the flowers and a little breakfast I left towards the direction of the cemetery.

While I was walking I kept getting the feeling that I was being followed and it worried me a little because I just hope that it wasn't anybody from soul society. But since I knew Toshiro could keep his promise I put my thoughts that it was Kugo that was following me.

I finally reached the cemetery and as well as felt more comfortable because whoever was following me left.

I walked up the hill with the flowers in my hand and I started getting nervous because even though she's not there I feel like she would still be disappointed in me for how things have gone, not only in me, but in everything thats happened . I took the turn into the row where her gravestone is and place the flowers on the ground because I wanted to clean her gravestone before I put them on the grave.

Once it was clean I picked up the flowers and placed them in the pot and filled it with water to keep them alive. While still sitting I leaned forward and place my head on her grave and let myself go.

"I'm sorry that I left, I didn't know what to do at the time, I just felt so alone and I know I had Yuzu at the time but it still wasn't enough. I know that you would be disappointed in me for not standing up for myself and running away. I know your disappointed in me for not coming here to see you." I started crying.

I continued "I still blame myself for your death, even though I know it wasn't my fault, I still feel responsible for it. you always told me to be strong, to never let things get so bad, and I know that I have failed at those and I know making you disappointed. But I promise that I will get better not just for you and everyone else, but also for myself. I promise that I will be stronger."

I stood up and wiped the tears of my face. I knew that this helped because it feels likes she's here with me, that she's comforting me and encouraging me to move foward and take control of my life again. I have already taken the first step, the second is to confront everyone but only when it was time for me to do that.

I gave one final look to her grave.

"I'll make you proud again, just you wait." I said before turning and leaving.

walking down the hill, I felt lighter, that maybe I can do this. I kept walking but decided to avoid the road where I know that Yuzu, Karin and my Dad would have taken to the cemetery. Not even realizing where I was going I found myself in front of the channel that I like to frequent from time to time when I lived here.

I stopped to look at the channel and get lost in memories. I suddenly got interrupted from my thoughts by a tall man with dark hair.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked.

I looked at him and knew this is the person that Grimmjow and Toshiro told me about.

That this was Kugo Ginjo.

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I'm Ichigo." I told him.

"I hope you know that I have been waiting for two years for you to show up." He stated. I gave him a look that clearly said 'stalker'

"My name is Kugo Ginjo and I am the leader of a group called xcution. we would like for you to join our group." He said.

"Not that I'm interested in your group but I have nothing to offer for you, I clearly have no powers and no way on getting them back." I stated

"We can help you with that. lets make a deal we help you with gain your powers back and you help me by joining my group."

While he was telling me this I knew that if I asked the right questions he would tell me lies just to get what he wants.

"Why do you want me joining you." I asked.

"Because we grow tired of having these powers and want a normal life again. you have the power enough to take them away from us. so will you please consider it. he pleaded.

"Your powers back and we get to be normal, you can finally belong again and we never fight anything again." He continued to pursued me.

If I wasn't already warned about him I might have actually considered this, but knowing a little bit about him I knew that he would just bring trouble. I looked him in the eye and saw that he held true malice, and I didn't want to be a part of it.

"Sorry but I'm going to decline this offer, I may be alone and hurt from past actions, but I'm not desperate enough to get something back that could lead to disaster. Find someone else to help you or accept that you have these powers for a reason." I said.

I started to walk away from him, but was stopped when he grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head towards him.

"Please think about it at least, if you change your mind, call me." He said while giving me his business card. he turned and walked away.

I really hope that whatever I got from him would help Toshiro with what information that he needed.

I decided that I have been here a while and decided to get back and show Elaine that I was still amongst the living.

I showed up to her room and knocked. she open the door and practically pulled me into her room and checked me over to see if I was injured.

"No matter what you do you always make me worry for no reason."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to worry about me, I knew that I wasn't going to get hurt. I reassured her.

I looker at her and I saw how tired she was and I didn't realize how long that I've been gone.

"Did I wake you up, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late at night."

"Don't worry about it, I was up waiting for you to come back, but maybe we should go to bed." She said.

I couldn't agree with her more. Getting up to leave her room I said good night and closed her door, I didn't even remember enter my room and going to bed.

**2 days later**

I was just walking around Tokyo by myself because Elaine and Steven wanted to go shopping and I didn't want to be the person to hold their things. turning into a park to relax a little bit I was stopped by Toshiro.

"So did he show up while you were there?" He asked.

"What? No hello, how are you Ichigo?" I said sarcastically. I could tell by the way his eyebrows twitched that I was annoying him and I gave in Because he looked ready to stab me.

"Ugh, fine, fun killer. yes he showed up and gave me a crappy sob story. all I can say that he really is dead set on me joining and is willing to do anything to get what he wants." I told him

"Is that all you got." He asked me

"Look I got what I could without letting him know that I was getting information from him, even the most little of information can be a big help. he said he would help me gain my powers back if I joined them and took their powers away."

I could see how much he was thinking and what to do.

"You're right, even that helped a lot, but his story is wrong. He wants to gain power and he wants revenge for being betrayed. I guess we really need to move in action to stop his plans before he can start." He talked to himself.

I let him think some more. and turned around to find a spot to sit down and to wait for him to talk to me again. I closed my eyes and listened to people walking by and the occasional honk from a car, when I get a text message I looked at my phone and saw that it was from Yuzu.

**Y:** Ichigo, somethings going on, I think that guy you guys were talking about is in front of the house. Karin and dad are outside yelling at him to leave.

**Y:** I see people from soul society too. I don't know what to do.

I was getting worried. Was Kugo that desperate that he needed to put my family in danger just because I refused to join him. as I was thinking this she texted me again

**Y:** you need to get here, please he kicked dad and I can't see him now and Karin is trying to stop him.

Why isn't anyone stopping him. I was getting frantic and even Toshiro came over because he knew something was wrong.

**Y:** He's in the house, I'm hiding, but I think he's trying to find me. please help.

That's it I need to get there and I looked at Toshiro.

"Kugo's at my families house attacking them right now and most likely the ones in patrol there are not trying hard enough to protect them." I told him

He looked at me wanting for me to be telling and he knew that I wasn't lying.

"I have to go, I swear Ichigo, I will save them. " He promised. Before he could go I grabbed him.

"I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Look we have no time to argue about this, you can't help me, you could get hurt and plus he's after you." He yelled ta me.

he tried to shake my hand off but I wasn't going to give up. "There my family, even though I'm angry with them, I can't let anything happen to them. So I'm going." Before I could say anything else my phone started going off and I answered it.

**K:** Your brother made the mistake of refusing us but there's other ways to get what I want.

**Y:** Please, we didn't do anything to you, leave us alone.

**K:** No I don't think I will, now shut up and stop struggling. Maybe showing them I mean business will get their attention.

The phone cut off there.

I look at Toshiro and I knew that no matter what, that we needed to get there fast. Both in agreement he made a door appear and he grabbed my arm and flash-stepped into the door. Hopefully we can get there in time.

_*hold on you guys, were coming*_

**That was a lot of writing and hopefully I haven't gone too fast with the storyline, but I feel**

**that if I make this story go on so far without something happen would make it boring.**

**We went through the conversation between Toshiro, Grimmjow, and Ichigo. We went **

**through him visiting his mothers grave and being confronted by Kugo.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**~KatPhine**


End file.
